Like A Vause
by alexstarkvause
Summary: Summary: "I'm Piper Chapman and I'm a secretary of a VAMPIRE."
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Like A Vause **

Summary: "I'm Piper Chapman and I'm a secretary of a VAMPIRE."

**Author's Note**: This is my first story in here. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OITNB character. **

**Chapter One: The Meeting  
><strong>

_**Piper's POV**_

"Miss Chapman, this will be your desk. The technician will be here in a minute to start your computer. Ms. Nichols, the operational manager, will explain to you everything about your work." Ms. Miller, the secretary of Ms. Nichols, said.

"Thank you, Ms. Miller." I replied politely.

"I guess you can now put your things on your table and wait for Ms. Nichols. I need to go now." Ms. Miller said.

She smiled and started to walk away.

I sighed deeply and look at my surroundings. My cubicle is located outside the CEO office in the 20th floor of Vause Trade Corporation, one of the biggest companies in the shipping industry. I will be working under Diane Vause, the current CEO of the company. I wiped the top of my table and started to put my things orderly.

"Good morning, Ms. Chapman. I'm Nicky Nichols, the operational manager, and I will brief you about your work." Ms. Nichols greeted her and offered her hands.

"Good morning, Ms. Nichols." She greeted the manager and shook the hand in front of her.

"First of all, you will be assigned under Ms. Diane Vause, the CEO of the company. You will keep her schedule orderly, take down notes when she have a meeting, organize her documents, make arrangements for her when necessary… " Ms. Nichols continued to explain the things I needed to know while I took down notes. After she explained everything, she called Ms. Miller to tour me around the office.

"You will meet Ms. Diane tomorrow. She is in Germany visiting our office in there. Nice meeting you, Ms. Chapman and if you need anything just ask Tricia." Ms. Nichols said then walked toward the elevator.

"Shall we start the tour? You can call me Tricia" Ms. Miller said.

"Yes. Thank you Tricia and you can call me Piper" I replied.

The building has 21 floors all in all. The 1st floor has the lobby and some restaurants and coffee shops to eat. First we went to the 3rd floor where the orders for shipments are placed. Ms. Gloria Mendoza is the manager of operation in the department. Then we went to the 8th floor where the head of the control room for tracking the shipments where place. Ms. Poussey Washington is the one heading the team. After that we went to 12th floor where the main operations of the company are happening. Ms. Nichols office is located in this floor. Overall the tour was welcoming because everyone greeted us nicely.

"If you need anything you can ask me about it. Oh and by the way do not use the elevator in the far right side of the lobby if you are not with Ms. Diane. It is only used by her daughter, Ms. Alex Vause, the COO of the company. Her office is located in the 21st floor. It is prohibited to go there when you don't have business with her. Nice meeting you Piper." Tricia said.

"Thank you, Tricia." I replied while mentally taking note of what she said.

I went up to my cubicle and started to organize Ms. Diane's schedule for the month. My boss' calendar for the month was so full until the last day. After organizing my boss' schedule, I straightened up my things in the table and explored the computer in front of me. Its already past 5:00 pm when I decided to call it a day. While turning off my computer, I accidentally bumped my pen holder. One pen got stuck under the table so I needed to go down in four. As I was reaching for it, suddenly someone spoke.

"After you're done on whatever you are doing in there, give these documents to Diane." the deep voiced woman said.

I jolted up suddenly and hit my forehead on the table. I touch it to see if there was a bump or scratch on my head. Unfortunately I have a small cut in my forehead. I stand up to look for a tissue to wipe the blood in my forehead.

"I'm sorry for the delay but could you just please put the documents here." I pointed on the top of the counter and I looked at the woman speaking to me. The said woman is glaring at me with fierce green eyes hidden in a librarian glasses, a pale white skin, probably 5'11" in height, and black long hair. She was wearing a woman business suit that fitted her curves very well. I was taken aback with her stare; it was too intense for my liking and she was covering her mouth and nose with her slender hand.

"Again I apologized if I'm in this state." I diverted my gazed in the elevator because I can't withstand her stare.

"The infirmary is in the 2nd floor. I don't want to see blood again in this building. Do you understand?" She fiercely said then walked towards the elevator as if seven demons were on her feet. Before going home I decided to go to the infirmary where Dr. Lorna treated my cut. As I was riding the cab, a certain black-haired woman occupied my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alex's POV<em>**

I looked at the window in my office and sighed heavily. Diane, my mother, is in Germany visiting our office in their to check everything and because of that I'm the one in charge in here. Unfortunately I can't do much outside work in the day except if my presence is really needed in the meeting. I walked towards the specialized window to look at the busy cross-road and observed the people walking in there. After a few minutes, I decided to start my work. I get the documents that Diane needed to sign and went down to give it to her new secretary. As I neared the secretary cubicle, I smelled a sweet scent of blood. I swallowed hard to ease the dryness of my throat. I peered in the counter and see a woman in all four reaching something under the computer table. Because of her position and her pencil cut skirt, her long white legs are visible to my eyes.

"After you're done on whatever you are doing in there, give these documents to Diane." I said throatily. I shake my head to stop the growing want for blood at the moment. I think I surprised her because she suddenly stood up and bumped her head in the table. The blood coming out of her forehead made my head throbbed and dizzy with pleasurable pain. The scent of her blood was invading my senses and a pit of heat burning inside my chest for some unknown reason. I covered my mouth to hide my teeth and nose to at least stop the sweet aroma invading my system.

"The infirmary is in the 2nd floor. I don't want to see blood again in this building. Do you understand?" I said shakily and glared at her face. Despite the situation I noticed that she is stunningly beautiful. She has shoulder length blond hair, two inches shorter than me, blue innocent eyes and gorgeous body.

"_And don't forget her delectable neck with a sexy beating pulse point"_ her conscience said.

I literary ran to the elevator to stop whatever regretfully action I will do.

As I was riding the elevator, I think how strongly I want to taste her blood and drink it. Her natural scent and the sweet-smelling blood made me want to devour her neck there and then. When I reached my office I decided firmly on what to do with her.

"_I must avoid her at all cost" _


	2. Chapter 2: The Day Off

**Author's note:** Thank you for your review's. I really appreciate it. Sorry for some grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OITNB character. **

**Chapter ****2: The Day Off**

_**Alex's POV **_

I went to the balcony to puff a smoke and closed my eyes to think of the things I need to finish. But for some goddamn reason a blond woman is invading my mind.

"_Well how can you take her out of your mind when you are so drawn to her? You are even observing her every movement" _my conscience teased me.

Apparently, that's not true. I'm not attracted to her. Maybe I'm curious because of the strong force pushing me to bite her and taste her sweet-smelling blood.

"_Oh really? How about when you caught yourself smiling when you see that she is pouting when seriously listening to the meeting or when you can't stop smelling her hair when you both ride the crowded elevator?" _my conscience added sarcastically.

Hell no! I'm not doing those things. My elevator was not working during that time so I decided to use the main elevator. Because it was too crowded in the elevator, Piper's back was pressed on my front. Piper is shorter than me so her hair is near my nose.

"_May I add also that all you wanted to do was to push her up in the conference door when both of you are the only one left in the room and sank your teeth deeply on her neck?" my conscience said. _

"Fuck! Just fucking stop!" I said loudly.

"Babe who are you talking to?" the woman I brought in the hotel asked. Well it was just a casual one night stand so I didn't ask for her name.

"No one, I think you should go back to sleep now." I said coldly.

"Okay" the woman replied.

After a few minutes, my phone rang. I answered the call after seeing that Nicky was the one calling me.

"What the hell is happening, Vause? Care to explain?" Nicky asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowingly.

"That's the third girl you have bitten for the week, _Vause, _and the week is only starting. If you continue this kind of appetite, I need to reschedule everything. You have to raise my salary for that, Vause!." She said evidently annoyed with me.

"Just do your work, Nicky. And for the raise, I will give you the salary you want." I said.

"Fuck off, Vause." She said then hanged up.

I sighed hard and look at the moon above me.

"_Just admit it Vause. Piper's blood is all you need right now to satisfy your thirst for more." My conscience said smugly. _

For the first time in my life I terrifyingly agreed with my conscience.

_**Piper's POV **_

"What the!? Piper! Piper! You just poured all the jasmine in the basin! Piper!" Polly shouted at me.

"Uh?" I stared at Polly blankly. I was helping her with mixing the scents she needed for the soap. It was my my day off today and I promised my best friend to help her.

"I said you poured all the jasmine in the basin. It was already ruined. What the hell was wrong with you?" Polly said angrily.

I look at the bottle at my hand and smelled the formula in the basin. Nausea hit me when I smelled the scent.

"I think I need to rest, Polly. I'm tired from all the work." I said and then poured myself a glass of wine.

"_Yeah Piper, what is happening to you?" _I asked myself.

A long sigh and a couple of long breaths was my answer. I know what was happening to me but I don't want to admit it to myself.

"_Well you see Polly, I'm very distracted right now in my work especially b__y __the sexy, intelligent COO of the company. The way she look at me made me hot all over and want her to kiss there and then. Not only that, I wanted to always hear her deep sultry voice. The kind of voice that can make you do all the things she wanted me to do. It is also disturbing to know that I like it when our bodies are press together. I smelled her scent a few days ago in the elevator and all I could think of was how can I taste her. The problem was I couldn't do that because she spelled trouble and I don't want to be jobless." _I mentally rant.

"I think you need to rest. You should take a leave and play in the sun and beach. I think your job is taking its toll on you." Polly said with concern in her eyes.

"You know I can't do that Polly. Diane's schedule is so full until next month." I said patiently.

"Then make sure that you have enough rest and eat well. You are getting thinner Piper. Your mom has called me last time asking if you are good in here." Polly said.

"Please Polly not now." I said with pleadingly.

"Oh okay. You should take a nap before dinner." Polly said then kissed my forehead.

As I lay in her couch, all I could think off was how can I taste the luscious lips of my daughter's boss and for the first time I terrifyingly admit to myself that I'm attracted to her.

After dinner we agreed that we will go to a hotel to play poker. I don't really play poker but Pete, Polly's boyfriend, insist that we all go. After some fitting and tossing I decided to wear a knee length sleeveless white dress that showed my long legs and white heels sandals. I just pony tailed my hair with some hair loose infront and put a light make-up. As we entered the casino, I have a feeling that someone is watching me. After looking around and observing that I don't see familiar faces in the crowd, I went to the bar and order a margarita. Two shots were done when I decided to join Polly in her table. I'm a bit light weight when it comes to alcohol so when I tripped going to Polly's table, I expected that I will cause a scene in the casino. A strong hand grabbed my waist and stand me up to my feet.

"Next time be careful and watch where you are going. Understand, Piper?" Alex's said huskily. I could feel her hot breath in my face.

"Uh? Uhm? Thanks Ms. Vause" I answered shakily. I wanted to close the gap between our lips but disappointingly she released me.

"I think you're okay now. You're a light weight, kid. Two shots and you're done." She said smugly.

"I'm not..." I protested but was abruptly stop when someone pushed my back causing me to step forward and gripped Alex's shoulder. As I looked up to stand myself properly for the second time and thanked Alex again, the time stops. Our lips met for a brief moment. It's not the kind of kiss that makes your world spin or explode but it makes my knees weak and gives tickling feeling in my stomach. I could feel that any moment, I would pass out from the different emotions I'm feeling. We both pulled apart abruptly. She looked at me with so much intensity that can almost burn down a house. She pulled my waist again and hugged me tightly. Our face closing the distance we have and intently looking at my lips. I closed my eyes waiting for her lips to devour me. I snappily opened my eyes when I heard what she said.

"Do not come near me again" she said huskily then left me gaping at her back. I could still feel the electricity running to my lips and waist, shuddering at the memory of the brief moments our lips met.


	3. Chapter 3: The 21st Floor

**Author's note:** Sorry for the long wait. I'm in the mountains these past few days that's why I can't update soon. Thank you for all of your reviews. I know it's kinda starting slow and fluffy but eventually things will change soon. Your questions will be answer as the story unfolds. Sorry for some grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OITNB character. **

**Chapter Three: The 21st Floor **

**Piper's POV **

I needed to squint my eyes to see what was written in the presentation. Since this morning, my head was like cracking up to two. I couldn't concentrate on what was happening inside the conference room but I must continue taking notes so Diane can review the presentation later on. I closed my eyes to clear my mind. When I decided to open it, I was met with cold, glaring eyes of Alex. I should feel irritated and annoyed because I don't know what I did to her to act like that to me but I felt my skin burning with her stare. I gave her a cold look then focused again my attention to the presentation.

**Alex's POV **

I can't take my eyes off her since the moment we entered the conference room. She's wearing the same uniform like all the secretaries of the company is wearing but she look gorgeous on it.

_"She looked sick. I guess she is overworking herself. I should tell mom to give her secretary a break." _I mentally note to myself.

_"Hold your reign, superman. I thought you made yourself clear when you told her to back off" my conscience debated to me. "Are you concern on what is happening to her?" it added sarcastically. _

_"I'm not. She is an asset to the company. We don't want our company's money to go to waste." I said helplessly. _

_"Since when did you become concern with your employees?" it asked smugly. _

Lately I have been mentally arguing with myself because of that woman.

"What are you doing to me, Piper? What kind of spell are you casting on me to have this kind of behavior?" I asked mentally while staring at her.

I received a cold stare from her in return. I felt something stabbed my chest with her stare but I decided to ignore it. I can't explain why I feel like someone is punching my chest.

_"It's what you want right?" my conscience teasingly said. _

That's right. This is what I wanted. I wanted Piper to give me the cold shoulder treatment. The meeting ended without me noticing it. I must stop thinking about her. I choose to stay for a while to gather my thoughts. Piper started to walk towards the door. I saw that her knees buckle and slowly falling down on the door. In a flash, I caught her on time and felt that her temperature is a bit high.

"Piper? Piper? Are you okay? Can you walk properly?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's just that my head hurts." she tried to answer my question properly then tried to get up but fell again in my arms.

"No. I don't think you can walk anymore." I lifted her in bridal style and walked towards my private elevator. She put her arms around my neck for the support.

"Just press 21." I said softly.

"You don't have to do this Ms. Vause. I can manage to walk." she said in low voice.

"I don't want to hear anymore arguments Ms. Chapman." I said sternly.

"Thank you." she said.

I just nodded and looked at our reflection. I smiled inwardly on what I've seen. It's like I'm carrying my bride for honeymoon.

_"Wait! What? Stop that nonsense!" I told myself. _

The elevator stopped in my floor. I looked down to asked if she feels alright but she was sleeping innocently in my arms. I decided to put her down on my couch. I tried to untangle her hands but for some unknown reason I can't pull her arms to my neck. I'm afraid that I will break her hands and hurt her. So in the end I decided to lay down in her side and watched her sleep.

**Piper's POV **

I tried to move my arms from something cold but soft thing I'm hugging but I can't. I opened my eyes to see what is obstructing my movement. My eyes went wide with shock when I relieazed that green eyes were looking back at me and our faces were only inches apart.

"Hey." she said while standing up.

"I'm sorry, . You can deduct this to my salary. I never meant to sleep at work. It's just that I felt sick. I know that's not an excuse." I said nervously. I don't want her to dislike me more. 

"It's okay Ms. Chapman. You are sick and you need to rest." Alex said casually.

"Thank you again Ms. Vause. I owe you one." I said meekly while standing up slowly.

"Well I could think of one way you can repay me." she said seriously while looking at me.

"How?" I whispered nervously.

I watched her as she reached for my waist and enclosed me in a hug that even air can have a hard time passing to. She smirked when I instinctively put my arms around her neck. Passion evidently burning in our eyes. Her fingers were seductively running at my back, making my skin burn with anticipation. She closed her eyes when I run my fingers on her neck and back of her head. When she opened her eyes, I felt that she ignited more heat inside of me. Then she claimed my lips torturously slow as if tasting a candy for the first time. She nipped first my lower lip then my upper lip. Afterwards she run her tongue to my lips asking for entrance. I moaningly opened my lips for her. She seductively darted in-out her tounge to my mouth, engaging my lips to a slow dance. She taste really sweet. My mind is spinning from the sensations I'm feeling right now. I tightened my hold on her. A moan escaped from my mouth. I wanted more. I wanted her to touch me. I wanted to feel her warmth body against me.

We gasped for air.

"Care for another one?" she smuggly asked.

I didn't answer her question but without a warning, I reached for her lips abruptly. This one is very different from the other. We hungrily tasted each other. Our teeth clanking from the clash. Our arms holding each other tightly. Our tongue fighting for dominance. I sucked her mouth to drink her sweetness. She swallowed my moan in the process. We separated breathlessly.

"You're already paid Ms. Chapman. You can use my elevator to go down. Go home. My driver will drive you home. I'll tell mom about your condition." she said seriously.

I walked out of her office more confused than ever.


	4. Chapter 4: The Elevator

**Author's note:** Thank you for all of your reviews. I enjoy reading your reviews. Sorry for some grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading my story.

**Warning: **Contains mature content.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OITNB character. **

**Chapter Four: The Elevator **

**Alex's POV **

I don't know what got into me for asking Piper yesterday that kind of payment but I don't regret it. Every second that I'm kissing her is worth the risk.

"Vause, Flaca is coming up there. After 30 minutes whether you are butt-naked or not, I'll be coming up and fucking talk to you. Do you understand?" Nicky said in the telephone.

"Yes. I'll call you after my meal." I said nonchalantly then hang up the phone.

The door to my office opened and a dark haired, tall, Spanish woman walked inside.

"Hello honey. Did you miss me?" She said while straddling me.

I didn't answer her. I licked her neck and and squeezed her breast hard.

"Are you in a hurry babe?" she asked throatily.

Instead of answering her, I opened her blouse and sucked her breast for all it's worth. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me. I wanted to untie her arms around me but I didn't to keep my sanity from Piper.

_"Focus, Alex, you're having your meal." I told myself._

I hiked up her skirt more so I could enter her swiftly. I put her on my desk facing me then enter her without permission.

"Fuck Alex! You're really amazing." Flaca moaned while my three fingers are working its magic inside Flaca's body. When her body convulsed in orgasm, I bite her neck and drink her blood.

_"It tastes rusty." I winced while drinking. _

_"At least you'll have something to keep you full, you ungrateful woman." My conscience told me. _

I wiped the trace of my blood as Flaca convulsed for the second time. The blood of a person is tastier after sexual intercourse. While being bitten the person will also feel orgasm-like experience, the reason they cannot feel my fangs sinking on them. Aside from that my bite marks look like love bites and it healed fast. I waited patiently for Flaca to have normal breathing again.

"I don't know how did you do it but just as always it was mind blowing, honey." Flaca said while straightening up her skirt.

A knock interrupted our conversation.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and Nicky came inside with Piper walking behind her. She was looking at the floor, fidgeting with her hands.

"I guess I need to go. See you later, honey." Flaca said then pulled me for a French kiss.

"Whoa! I didn't come in here for a free show, Vause" Nicky whistled when Flaca passed by her and left.

"So what brought you in here, Ms. Chapman?" I smirkingly asked.

**Piper's POV **

_"The nerve of her kissing another woman in front of me! Then asked me what do I need? I need you to kiss me senseless and pinned me to the wall and take my breath away. Can you give it, boss?" I mentally ranted. "Oh this woman is making me crazy!" _

"I need you to sign this and this. May I remind you also of your appointment with Ms. Diane in 12p.m." I said calmly but underneath it, storm of emotions were surging inside of me.

"Is that all, Ms. Chapman?" she asked with a smirk on her face as if knowing what is happening inside of me. I wanted to wipe the smirk on her face with my lips.

"Yes, ma'am. May I go now?" I asked politely. "Good day, Ms. Nichols, Ms Vause" I added.

"I'll walked you to my elevator, Ms. Chapman. I have something to tell you." Alex said.

"Alex." Ms. Nichols warningly said.

"I'll be back in a minute, Nicky." Alex said sternly.

We walked silently towards her elevator. She pressed the down button while I waited on what she needed to say to me. When the elevator door opened, she went inside with me. Before I could ask what she wanted to say, two lean arms pinned me to the wall and she captured our lips to a fierce kiss. She nipped and sucked my lips until all I could think of was how hungrily she suck my lips and sweet but rusty her mouth tasted. I ignored the other taste because I'm in euphoria at the moment. I wrapped my arms around her possessively. She caressed my cheeks softly. I moaned from the heated contact of our lips. Then the bell sound of the elevator indicating that door will open interrupted our moment. We separated hesitantly. She escorted me outside the elevator because my knees were shaking from the contact then went inside the elevator again.

"I see that you're feeling good now, Ms. Chapman. Have a nice day." She said smirking then pressed the close button of the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5: The Pantry

**Author's note:** I had a hard time writing this chapter because I wanted to capture the scene properly. Thank you for all of your reviews. I enjoy reading your reviews. Sorry for some grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OITNB character.**

**Chapter Five: The Pantry **

**Piper's POV **

As I was typing Diane's schedule, Alex occupied my mind again for the nth time. I can't figure out what is on Alex mind. One thing she wanted me to leave her alone but her kisses tell me otherwise. The kisses were...

_"Mind-blowing...world turning...and totally nerve wracking!" my mind added. _

"Yeah! Thank you for reminding me that, brain!" I said out loud.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation with yourself but is Ms. Diane inside?" Ms. Nicky asked while smirking. She looked at me with amused in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Nicky. I was just reminding myself about the things I needed to do." I said nervously not looking to her eyes.

"Well whatever your thinking about Alex, I can I assure you that she is really good at that. I'm coming inside now no need to escort me inside." Ms. Nicky said all knowingly.

My face became red from the remark made by Ms. Nicky. Before I can even defend myself, she was already inside asking Ms. Diane if she is busy.

_"0h my heavens! I think she knows what is happening to us! Maybe Alex is blabbering about the kisses to Nicky!" I mentally rant. _

"Piper? Could you please slice oranges for Nicky and me?" Diane requested.

"Yes, Ms. Diane." I replied politely.

I walked to the pantry and started to slice some oranges.

_"I haven't seen here since yesterday. Maybe she has so many meetings." I said to myself. _

_"Do you miss her?" my conscience asked _

Before I could answer my own question, someone interrupted me.

"Careful, you might cut yourself." the deep-voice of Alex cut my conversation with myself. And because I'm a klutz, I cut my index finger in the process when she warned me. My fingers automatically went up to my mouth to lick the blood dripping. Before I could do that, Alex grabbed my hand strongly then gazed me in the eyes with a passion that ignited the desire I had for her.

"Let me." she said huskily then put my index finger in her mouth. She sucked the blood out of my finger as if her life depended on it. She ran her tounge to my finger that cause me to moan without a care in the world. I could feel a sharp teeth starting to sink on my finger but I don't mind because the passion ignited inside of me was starting to heat up my stomach and traveling to my sensitive part. I know that my panties were soaked right now. I moaned again because of the idea that Alex could do that to me.

"I told you, I don't want to see blood in this building. Next time be careful." She said then walked out again to my dismay.

_"I can't believe I almost cum because of the simple act of that woman!" _

**Alex's POV **

I dodged another Nichol's hellish interrogation about my bizarre behavior but I know the way I acted when Piper was here a few days ago, gave me away to Nichol's observing eyes. I'm certain that the next time she has her chance, she can get the information that she needed out of me. I went down to talk to Diane and asked if I could have a vacation. Piper occupying my mind is not a good thing for my diet. My appetite as of now was very extreme. I could go weeks without even biting a woman or could have at least two women in the same night. Nicky said that maybe I needed to explore new places and meet new women.

_"I guess all you need is to drink Piper's blood and hope that it will make you satisfied." my conscience said. _

_"How sure are you? For all we know Piper might be a witch luring me to a trap." I said sarcastically. _

_"Well if she has a trap, you might as well enjoy it." it answered back. _

Before I could answer back, I saw Piper going to the pantry of the floor. For some unknown reason, my feet followed her.

_"I guess she really put a spell in me!" I said to myself. _

I watch her as she absent-mindedly slice the oranges. After the 3rd orange, my concern for her overtook my senses.

"Careful,you might cut yourself." I said in my deepest voice. I guess I surprised her too much that's why she cut her index fingers in the process.

_"Oh my goodness! Not again! I don't think I can't resist it anymore!" myself shouted inside my head. _

I walked forward and grabbed the hand that has a cut. I intently looked into her eyes. I knew the passion I'm seeing in her eyes were actually a mirror of my own desire. The heat I'm feeling right now cannot be extinguished by a simple kiss. I need to drink her blood. I didn't think twice. I put her cut index finger inside my mouth and licked the finger for all it's worth. When I heard a moan, I boldly bite the finger with my fangs. My fangs were starting to grow but I can't stop. Her blood tasted way better than I imagined. It tasted like the finest wine any expensive restaurant can offer. It was like a drug making my mind float and only aware of what was happening between us. My panties were soaked wet from the contact. Before I could do anything stupid, I stopped myself and said the stupidest thing I could say.

"I told you, I don't want to see blood in this building. Next time be careful." I walked out hesitantly. I went to my elevator.

"Since when did blood become ban from the building?" Nicky said sarcastically out of Piper's earshot.


	6. Chapter 6: The 20th Floor

**Author's note:** Thank you for all of your reviews. I enjoy reading your reviews. Sorry for some grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OITNB character. **

**Chapter Six: The 20th floor**

**Alex's POV **

"Starting today, Piper will be reporting to you." Diane said firmly.

"But mom, I don't need a secretary!" I said almost shouting on top of my lungs.

"You will be in charge of the office for a whole month. I know you are very capable to do things but you are assuming two positions from now on. Besides Piper is very efficient, she will not be a burden to you." Diane said patiently.

"The last time you said that I fired my last secretary. As you have said, I am capable doing both of our work." I said desperately.

"I don't want to take risk. And please, sweetie, no arguments." Diane said pleadingly.

"Alright! But when you get back, Piper needs to go back to be your secretary." I said. I cannot say no to my mother when she is asking for a favor.

"Thank you. Don't worry when I get back, I'll have Piper again. Take care of yourself. I don't know what is happening with you but if you don't change your diet, you'll go weak. You can talk to me sweetie if you have a problem." She said in motherly tone. I guess Nicky was reporting to my mother about my odd behavior theses past few weeks. I wonder if she had reported about our last conversation but by observing my mother I don't think she know anything.

"I'm okay, mom. I think this is just a phase and I'm stress out because of the company." I lied. My mother looked me in the eyes suspiciously but said nothing.

"Just take care of yourself. I love you, baby. Call me always or visit me once a week." She said while hugging me.

"Take care of yourself too and I will see to it to call you. Let me think about going to London once a week."I said then kissed her forehead. Behind the hard mask of a CEO, lays a sweet mother who cares deeply to her child. I'm very lucky to have her as my mother.

"Now be a good girl and ride with me to the office. Tell me stories about your meals. I've heard that they were quite a catch" Diane said happily.

The ride to the office was filled laughter and stories about my conquest with my meals.

**Piper's POV **

"Great! Just great! Of all the days to be broken, why now?!" I shouted in my apartment's parking lot then kicked the bumper of my car. I needed to go to the office as early as 7:00 a.m. because Ms. Diane needed to sign papers before flying to London for a conference and she will visit our headquarter in there. Aside from my broken car, I'm very nervous right now because for the whole month I will work under Alex. Ms. Diane briefed me yesterday about what will happen with me. As much as she wanted to tag me along, she can't because documents will be filing up in here. She needed someone that could help Alex organize the work that she will left behind.

I hailed a cab and continue my train of thoughts about Alex. The prospect of being with Alex in the same room with only the two us made me nervous and excited at the same time. Just thinking about it made my body shiver in a very delicious way. In the chances that we are alone, our desire for each other cannot be denied. The kind of stare she was rewarding me fueled my yearning for her.

"Ma'am we are here." The cab driver woke me up from my daydreaming.

"Thank you!" I said abruptly and jumped out of the cab.

I pressed the 20th floor in the elevator and sighed to clear my mind. If I want to be an effective secretary of Alex, I need to focus on the things I needed to do.

"Good morning Ms. Diane, Ms. Alex. Here are the things you needed to sign." I said professionally. I could feel Alex's hot eyes on me but I ignored to keep me sane.

"Piper, if you need anything or questions, just talk to Alex." Diane said calmly.

"Yes, Ms. Diane." I replied.

"Oh, and Piper, you need to move up in Alex's floor" Diane said.

"What?!" Alex and I shouted in unison.

"Mom! She is your secretary! No need to move in my floor. You know I like my privacy!" Alex said impatiently.

"Ms. Diane, I don't think it is necessary to move up there. It will take a lot of time to do that." I said defensively.

"Alex, she will just be outside your office. Piper, everything was taken care of. They had already set your things up. Besides it will be convenient for both of you." Diane replied patiently.

"But Mom!" Alex complained.

"No buts sweetie. You know I hate arguments." Diane said.

"Okay!" Alex said dejectedly.

"Good girl. Be a good girl and do not be a pain in the ass for Piper. Okay sweetie?" Diane said. "And Piper have patience with my daughter. Don't throw daggers on here okay? she added jokingly.

"Yes, Ms. Diane." I said.

"I'll be going now." Diane said.

"Good bye, mom" Alex said then kissed her mom on the cheeks.

"Good bye, Ms. Diane." I said.

We both released a deep sigh when Ms. Diane went inside the elevator.

"I guess it will be just you and me on my floor, Piper." Alex said seriously.

I sighed deeply again.

**A/N **Alex's mother was always portrayed as someone so busy but in this story I wanted to portray her that she loved Alex very much. I think it was evident when Alex was devastated about her death and the way she bought shoes that Alex like even if it was fake.


	7. Chapter 7: The Street

**Author's note****: **While writing for this story, I have realized something. I wanted this story to be light (although there will be sexy time and challenges). After watching the series again and again, I had notice that Piper and Alex's story was only complicated because of Alex job (I'm referring to their lives before the prison). We are all entitled with our own opinion. I hope you will not be mad because of what I've said. Thank you for all of your reviews. I enjoy reading your reviews. Sorry for some grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OITNB character. **

**Chapter Seven: The Street **

**Piper's POV **

"You have a 7:00 p.m. meeting with Mr. Caputo of Side Boob Music Industry Corp then at 9:00 p.m. with Ms. Fig of Litchfield Construction." I said professionally to Alex.

It's been a week since I became Alex's secretary. Aside from long, hot stare I get from her when I explain something; nothing is happening between us. She instructed me not to be near her when she is signing a document. She also wore a face mask from the day I started residing in her floor as if I'm making the air she breath dirty. Not only that but I'm only allowed to enter her office from 4:00-5:00 p.m. If that is not weird enough, I don't know what can you call it.

_"You forgot the women who come and go in her office during lunch break. After two hours, the woman will be out like she had been fuck royally." my inner self said bitterly. "Now you know why she needed to have her own elevator" _

"Is there anything else I need to sign, Piper?" she said seriously.

"Nothing else, Ms. Vause." I said. "Now if you may excuse me, Ms. Vause, I'll now go if you don't need anything." I added.

"You may go home now, Ms Chapman. I don't think I need your service." she said nonchalantly.

I walked out of her office and typed her schedule for the week. After an hour, I decided to go home. I knocked and opened the door of Alex' office.

"Good bye, Ms. Vause. Have a good weekend." I said. She was actually getting her coat when I said my good bye.

"Ride with me in my elevator, I'm sure the regular elevator is fully loaded now." Alex said commandingly.

"Thank you, Ms. Vause." I followed her in to the elevator. The ride to ground floor was agonizingly slow. I fixed my eyes on the door of the elevator and from time to time I caught Alex staring at me. I waited for her to do something but nothing happens until we reach the lobby. Unfortunately my car was still broken so I have to commute going home. Alex stayed in the lobby to wait for her ride. It was not busy street that's why only few people are crossing or walking in the sidewalk. After a few minutes the stoplight went green and I crossed the street. While I was in the middle of the street, a defeaning blaring of horn can be heard. My eyes went wide when I realized that the car was heading my way. I cannot move my feet with shock.

"Get out of the way! I can't control my car! Get out of the way!" The driver shouted maniacally.

I closed my eyes and waited to be hit by the car.

_"0h my God! If I'm dying today, please let me die easily." I prayed. _

When suddenly someone snaked one hand in my waist and the other secured my head. We slided on the other side of the pavement while I'm on the top of the person.

"You really magnetized danger, Piper. You don't know how to take care of yourself." Alex said. Pain evident in her voice. I cannot reply on what she said. I started to get worry on her because I can see pain in her eyes. I pushed myself up to stand and help Alex up when I noticed that smoke was coming on her hands.

"Alex! Alex! You're on fire! What the fuck?! We need you to get in the hospital!" I said hysterically.

"I don't need to go to the hospital." she said.

Before I could reply on what she said, a limousine stopped in our area.

"Get in, ! I will help Ms. Alex to get in the car." the Spanish lady said.

"Thank you, Daya." Alex said then survey her burn hands.

"We need to go to the hospital Alex! We need to take care of your hand." I said firmly.

"No, Piper. I'm okay. You are the one who needed to go to the hospital. I think I had broken one of your arm. Are you okay?" she said concernly then examine my arms. While examining my arms, I looked at her burn hands. Burned flesh was visible in her hands. I took her hands and looked pleadingly in her eyes.

"Please Alex, let us go to the hospital so they can treat your wounds." I said pleadingly.

She sighed and said "You see, Piper, hospital cannot heal my wound. Aren't you curious why my hands smoked in the pavement?"

" I guess because of the friction." I answered hesitantly.

"How about the time when you cut yourself and I drink your blood?" she asked patiently.

I doubtfully looked in her eyes. My eyes went wide when the answer dawn upon me.

"Yes, Piper. **I am a vampire.**" she smirkingly said then took off the mask on her face showing her fangs. I shrudded on the sight. "Only blood can heal my wounds. Now if you don't have any question, I want to rest." she added and closed her eyes.

I have a cutter in my bag for self-defense. I guess it is a perfect timing to have it. I grabbed the cutter and slit an opening in my wrist. She opened her eyes because of the scent of my blood. She stared at me with blood shot eyes and the intensity that could kill a bull.

"Well if you don't hurry, my blood will go to waste." I said hopingly that she will drink it and my effort won't go to waste.

**Alex's POV **

"Is there anything else I need to sign, Piper?" I said seriously. It's been a hell week for me. Piper is just outside my office. I need to wear a mask to hide my fangs. Her blood really triggered my senses to be hype, so I need to device rules for Piper. Nicky adviced me to make Piper as one of my meals but I can't. There is on going rule that only elite people are allowed to become our meal besides I'm not comfortable with the idea.

"Nothing else, Ms. Vause." she said. "Now if you may excuse me, Ms. Vause, I'll now go if you don't need anything." she added.

"You may go home now, Ms Chapman. I don't think I need your service." I said nonchalantly. She doesn't need to take down notes for my meeting. I don't want her also to be in danger. Caputo and Fig are known vampires who like to play and Piper is not a toy.

_"Then what is she to you?" my conscience asked. _

I don't answer my own question.

_"Are you afraid of what will be your answer?" it continued sarcastically. _

I just continued what I'm doing before Piper went inside. After an hour she bid me good bye, the same time I'm getting my coat. I don't want her to be inside a cram elevator.

"Ride with me in my elevator, I'm sure the regular elevator is fully loaded now." I said commandingly. While on the elevator, I cannot stop staring on Piper. She is really gorgeous beyond compare. Even the goddesses of Olympus will be shame if they go near Piper. Her suits and uniforms were fitted perfectly on her beautiful body. Not only that, I noticed that many of the employees were fond of her because she is kind and friendly. When the elevator opened she went outside the lobby and waited for the stoplight to be green. Daya, my chauffeur/guard, waited for me outside the building. I went inside my car and watched Piper crossed the street. When she was in the middle of the road, a car was moving very fast and in seconds will surely hit her. It was one of the most frightening moment of my life.

"Piper!" I shouted and opened the car.

"Ms. Alex! The sun is still up! Your hands and face are not protected well." I've heard Daya shouted from my mind.

I don't care! I need to save Piper no matter what. I ran as fast as my vampire skills allowed me. I got Piper on time. I embraced her and secured her head for any injury. We slided down in the pavement as I tightened my embrace on her. I heard one of her arm snapped but I don't care as long she will not die.

"Fuck!" I shouted when my hands were burning because of the sun.

"You really magnetized danger, Piper. You don't know how to take care of yourself." I said agonizingly. Pain evident in my voice. I'm so glad that she was alright and doesn't have any scratch aside maybe from a fractured bone. I winced thinking that I'm the cause of it. She became hysterical on the things she sees. She was concerned on my condition. People were starting to look at us. Thankfully Daya came and rescued us.

"Please Alex, let us go to the hospital so they can treat your wounds." she said pleadingly while holding my burn hands. It was soothing but not enough.

I guess I cannot avoid it anymore. I can't go to a hospital because it will be a scandal for the vampire clan. A burn flesh means that we have revealed our true form. I sighed and said "You see, Piper, hospital cannot heal my wound. Aren't you curious why my hands smoked in the pavement?" She answered hesitantly. I asked another question to her. She is a smart woman, she figured it fast.

"Yes, Piper. **I am a vampire.**" I smirkingly said then took off the mask on my face showing my fangs. She shrudded on the sight. "Only blood can heal my wounds. Now if you don't have any question, I want to rest." I added and closed my eyes.

Then one of the stupidest thing I know happened. Piper slashed her wrist using a sharp object that she had.

"Well if you don't hurry, my blood will go to waste." Piper said hopefully.

I looked at her with my vampire eyes and intensely looked at the blood in front of me.


	8. Chapter 8: The Car

**Author's note:** I'm not really seating well with the idea that Ruby Rose will be inside the Vauseman story. I mean their relationship was already in a messy state and it will get messier by her appearance. I hope it will be not recurring scene in the season 3. I hope you will not be disappointed on the things you will be reading. Thank you for all of your reviews. I enjoy reading your reviews. Sorry for some grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OITNB character. **

**Chapter Eight: The Car **

**Alex's POV **

The sweet smell of the blood hit my senses hard. My vampire instinct was kicking in and I couldn't breathe properly. I automatically cover my nose to at least put off the scent invading my reasoning.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Piper?!" I hissed angrily. I couldn't remove my eyes from the blood flowing from her hands.

"_Fucking damn! Her blood looks delicious and the last time you had tasted it was so good that you didn't have a meal for a whole week. What is the matter with you, vampire? You know damn well that she is offering herself to you. Why don't you make her one of your meal?" my conscience asked me. _

"_Well, it is different." I replied. _

"_Why different?" it asked continuously. _

"_Piper is different." I said honestly. _

"_How so?" it asked curiously. _

I couldn't answer that question. Why do I vehemently didn't want her to become one of my meals? Nicky had assured me that she can take care of everything when Piper agrees to become one of my meals. There is ongoing rule between the vampire clan that only elite people can be our meal. They don't want to stain our royal reputation with common people's blood. Piper is a mere secretary in our company and she is not accepted as one of my meals.

"I'm helping you, Ms. Alex." She said briefly.

"Why?" I asked abruptly.

She looked in my eyes seriously then smiled at me sweetly.

"It is the duty of a secretary to help her boss in every possible way that she can." She said without breaking our eye contact.

I looked intently at her trying to decipher if what she said was true. I even use my mind reading power to read what's on her mind but for some unknown reason I can't. A ball of anger threatening to surface made me choke but I stopped it on time.

"Then serve your master very well." I said sneering.

I yanked her wounded hands strongly towards me. I smelled her blood like a dog sniffing a bomb. I licked the blood that smeared some parts of her hand. I heard a small gasped from her. I sank my fangs in her wounded hand the moment when I felt that she shivered when I scraped her delicate skin with my fangs. I hungrily sucked for her blood like a baby for a milk.

"_I'm right her blood is sweeter than chocolate and more delicious than all of the blood of your meals. It is very addicting." my conscience said happily. _

I made sure that every drop I drink from her will not go to waste. I cherished it in my mouth like the finest wine I had tasted. The trail of the blood started a fire of desire inside of my body.

"Alex…" Piper said breathlessly. "Please..." she added huskily.

I liked hearing my name from her mouth especially if she is in ecstatic mode. I could hear the desperation in her voice, begging for something. Her voice was inviting to my ears but I need to stop or else she will lose a lot of blood. I licked her wounded hand clean. She moaned from the caress of my tongue.

"That will be part of your responsibilities from now on." I said smugly.

But I was wondering did I make the right decision? I don't really abide by the rules of the vampire clan but is this worth a risk. I'm sure there will be uproar if the vampire clan knows about Piper.

"_Why are you overthinking? Just be yourself, Vause. Enjoy the moment. Let us have fun." my conscience told me. _

For the first time, I let her win me over my reasoning.

**Piper's POV **

The wound in my hand was throbbing with pain. The blood was dropping slowly as if taunting me on what I have done.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Piper?!" Alex hissed angrily. She couldn't remove my eyes from the blood flowing from her hands.

"_Yeah Piper? Why the fuck did you do it?" my inner goddess asked me. _

"_I don't know but definitely I don't want to see her suffering because of me. She is a vampire and she needed blood." I replied honestly. "Besides she saved my life even if she will get burn. _

"_Oh really?" she asked tauntingly. _

A thought entered my mind and started to warm my heart. I don't want to entertain it. Instead, I answered Alex's question in a very professional tone.

"I'm helping you, Ms. Alex." I said briefly.

"Why?" she asked abruptly.

I looked in my eyes seriously then smiled at her sweetly.

"It is the duty of a secretary to help her boss in every possible way that she can." I said without breaking our eye contact.

"_That's one of the lamest excuse I've heard Piper" my inner goddess teased me. _

"Then serve your master very well." she said sneering.

I felt afraid for a moment because her green eyes turn to red like a bull ready to charge at the red flag. She yanked my hand towards her. I gasped when her hot breath bumped the skin on my hand. I'm becoming more and more sensitive to Alex. My breath quicken when she licked the blood smeared around the wound then scraped her fangs in my wounded hand. Without a warning, she sank her fangs on my wounded hand. I felt heat surge from my hand and made my body hot. I squirmed from the bite. Her hand holding my wounded hand was like a molten hot rod burning my skin. My body screamed to be touch by her. I haven't felt this kind of desire for a long time. My mind was going blank from the sensation. It was like I'm ready to explode but I was concealed from doing it. I needed her to release me for something and I don't know what was the thing that I wanted to be release from.

"Alex…" I said breathlessly. "Please..." I added huskily.

I think I've done something wrong because she stopped sucking for blood and licked clean my wound. A moan escaped my mouth from the gesture.

"That will be part of your responsibilities from now on." I said smugly.

Heat finally subsiding from the event, questions started to flood my mind. Am I ready to serve Alex this far? Did I make the right decision to offer myself? And mostly did I satisfied her with my blood?

For the first time in my life, I was ready to take full responsibility of my action.


	9. Chapter 9: The Hands

**Author's note:** I'm sorry if it took long before I updated. Thank you for all of your reviews. I enjoy reading your reviews. Sorry for some grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OITNB character. **

**Chapter Nine: The Hands**

**Piper's POV **

Starting today the time of my work will be different. It will be in the night time shift unless there are some important meetings that Alex's presence is needed. After the weekend of the revelation, my stand of the matter about offering myself didn't waiver. It is the duty after all of the secretary to ensure the welfare of her boss and I had realized after sometime of thinking.

**I'm irrevocably attracted to Alex. **

I cannot deny that fact anymore. If the kisses we shared were not enough evidences then I don't know any more I can call it. I don't know if she likes me but it doesn't matter. I'm enjoying what is happening. For the first time in my life I'm doing the thing that is not dictated by my mother or father or the WASPy life i had. My phone ringed loudly enough to stop my train of thoughts. My face soured when I see the caller.

"Hello." I greeted dryly.

"Hello. How are you dear? Is everything alright in your work? Are you having a hard time? You just have listened to me when I said that you can just work in here." my mother said without a pause.

"Mom…" I tried to interrupt her.

"Are you eating the right kind of food? You know too well how much calories the patty of a hamburger have? I heard that there is a good shop in there selling vegetables good for salad." she continued enthusiastically.

"Mom!" I had to shout for her to stop.

"No need to shout my dear. I could hear you clearly." she said cheerfully.

"I'm okay mom. Everything is fine." I answered briefly. "Why did call, Mom?"

"Well I want to know how you do in there." she said.

"I'm fine. I like my job. I need to prepare for work now, Mom." I said.

"Okay dear! Have a nice day at work." she hanged up.

I sighed heavily. _"I think I should start my day now." _ I undressed myself and went under the shower. I let the water run into my skin.

"_I wonder what I will feel if Alex kissed all of me." I asked myself. _

**Alex's POV **

"_I wonder what Piper will taste like if I kiss all of her." I asked myself. _

I was taking a shower longer than expected because I needed to make sure that the fire I'm feeling right now will subside before I meet Piper today. It was so strange for me also to feel excited going to work. I hate to admit it but I am becoming more and more drawn to Piper every day. I also took time in dressing than usual. It's like I'm preparing for a big meeting or a special occasion.

"_Because you want to impress Piper." _my conscience teased.

I groaned inwardly.

"_Well this is new." she said surprised. _

"_What?!" I barked at her. _

"_You don't have any answer to my banter" she said amazed. _

I sighed from the thought of it and straighten my dress. I grabbed my clutch bag and went down. As usual, Daya was waiting for me outside the building.

"To my office" I commanded and let my eyes wander outside the window of my car and thinking about a certain blond woman.

I arrived at the office safely. I went to my elevator and pressed the floor of my office. As expected Piper was already in her post, typing manically in her computer. I small smile formed in my lips. In the past days that she was her, I noticed that I always found myself smiling when I see her.

I cleared my throat and said, "Good afternoon, Piper."

She looked at me with a sweet smile and replied, "Good afternoon too, Ms. Alex. Kindly give me five minutes to prepare for your coffee." She stood and rode the elevator to get a coffee prepared by her. I don't really need to eat anything but through the years I learned to camouflage some of the human characteristic to blend with them. Besides the coffee she was making was really good, I cannot pass up the chance to taste it. It was also one way of saying that she will be in my office to report what will be my schedule for the day.

"You have an 8:00 p.m. dinner with Mr. Healy of Litchfield Enterprise. I was informed by her secretary that he is interested in buying the share of the Vause Corporation in his company. He said that he cannot tolerate working with abominable characters in our company." she said professionally.

My jaws clenched from what Piper had said and my mood darkened. Healy will always be a pain in my ass. He is obviously talking about me and my preference in lovers.

"_Don't forget about her secretary. Pennsatucky Doggett, that rat." _

"Please calm down Ms. Alex. You need to have a clear mind, so that you can counter her actions. I had read the financial statement of his company for the last five years and I observed that it is profitable for our company to have them." she said calmly. Her voice soothing my nerves but I cannot just pass this thing like he didn't insult me. I was also surprised to know that she had done so much already. No doubt that Piper is one of the most efficient secretaries we have in the company.

"I'm sorry if I intrude in your files, Ms. Alex." Piper said mistaking my silence for another thing.

"No, its okay. Just next time make sure to ask permission from me before going to the files." I said calmer than before. I don't really mind if she read files of companies, I just want her to slow down. She might get sick again from the way she work. "Can you research about their stocks and how much it cost?" I added thoughtfully. One thing also I like about Piper was that she can read my actions when it comes to work.

"I will also research about the other stock holder of their company and their current economic status." She replied.

"I also have reserved a room for two in the same venue of the dinner for you and Ms. Janae Watson." she said in much coolly voice. I looked at her and searched if I heard the tone in her but all I see was her smiling face. My jaws tightened even more and my hands automatically massaged my temples.

"Are you alright, Ms. Alex?" she asked with concern. She went to my back and without a warning placed her hands in my temples. She slowly made circles in my temples and softly massaged it skillfully. Her touch made my skin burn from the inside it. My breathing hitched up from normal. The motion of her hands formed a surge of pleasure down my belly. I grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss in both of her palm.

"If you don't stop right now, we can't finish anything." I said huskily. She walked in front of me and bravely looked in my eyes and a paint of red painting her cheeks. I chuckled from the sight. It was a first time for me to be happy about a simple thing. She eyed me with puppy warm eyes. Again, heat threatening to start again from my inside but not from the belly.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Alex. I shouldn't have done that. I'm just concern" she said whispering.

"It's alright. I'm okay and thank you for your concern. I appreciate it." Another first for me! I'm really grateful for her concern.

"If you need anything, I'm just outside, Ms. Alex." Piper said then walked out of the room.

"What have you done to me Piper?" I asked in thin air. Wondering how Piper worked her magic on me.


	10. Chapter 10: The Restaurant

**Author's note:** Sorry for the late update. Thank you for all those who followed and put this story in their favourite. Thank you for all of your reviews. I enjoy reading your reviews. Sorry for some grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OITNB character. **

**Chapter Ten: The Restaurant**

**Piper's POV **

"Piper? If you don't hurry up taking a shower we will be late for dinner and you know Pete. I don't want to see Pete getting drunk in the restaurant." Polly shouted excitedly. Polly decided to visit me during my off day. Because I don't have any plan, I agreed in having dinner with her, Pete and a friend of Polly. I know what Polly's plan tonight but I don't say anything against it because I wanted to make sure of something bothering me lately.

I loved taking a long bath after a week of work. It will always be a happy place for me. I find solitude in taking a bath. I dried myself after and walked in the closet. I chose a backless black dress that hugged my body and it is floor length. I choose to tie my hair up, showing my neck.

"Whoa! Piper! You are definitely stunning. You will steal many hearts today." Polly said still amazed by my look.

"Thank you. Please, Polly don't be too loud about it." I said shyly.

We walked to our parking lot and Polly started the engine.

"How was the new boss?" Polly asked.

"Well she is good, as workaholic as her mother." I answered.

"Why is your working schedule different from the other office worker?" Polly asked curiously.

"We...Uhm...well she has an allergic reaction to sunlight." I said nervously.

"If I don't know any better, I might say that she is a vampire." Polly said jokingly.

I laugh nervously from Polly's statement. "That's ridiculous, Polly!"

"Relax, Piper, I'm just joking." she said laughing. "I hope you will like Larry. He is a friend of mine in work."

The ride to the restaurant was filled with laughter and stories. A vallet got Polly's car and we walked inside the restaurant. We immediately saw Peter and Larry drinking wine. They were both wearing a suit and tie. Peter waved when he saw us. When we were near enough, Larry stood and pulled a chair for me. I saw Polly winked at me when Larry was not looking.

"Larry, this is Piper. Piper, this is Larry." Polly said. "Well I hope you both enjoyed the night. Peter and I will be eating across this restaurant. Larry please make sure to drive Piper home safely." Polly said then pulled Peter out of the restaurant. I was surprised beyond belief by the event.

"Well I guess it will be only us. Hello Piper. I'm Larry. Nice to meet you." Larry said then offered his hand for a handshake.

"Same here. I'm Piper." I said then grabbed his hand to shake.

"Hello goodevening! Here is the menu. If you need anything, I'll be the one attending for you. My name is Hans. You looked beautiful madam." he said then winked at me.

"We will call you if we need anything. You can go now." Larry said firmly. "I can't blame him if he was passing on you. You are amazingly beautiful, Piper. Look around you even the girls cannot take their eyes off you." he added.

I looked around discreetly and he was right. Heat creep on my face because of embarrassment. I don't really like attention. I bowed my head.

"Can't we just order? And please stop staring at me." I said whispering.

"I' I' I'm sorry. I can't stop staring at you." Larry said stuttering.

As I was looking at my menu,I saw in my peripheral vision a new pair that sit at the empty table in Larry's back. My eyes went wide when I heard the laughter across our table. I would recognized it even in my dreams. The laughter was so deep and sexy. I closed my eyes to savor the sound of her voice laughing.

_"Alex..." I whispered in my mind. _

As if hearing my whisper, our eyes met when I opened my them. We stared intently at each other. Our gaze tried to burn each other skin. A small gasp escaped from me when she smirked then lean on her left hand. My jaws almost drop when I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a black woman suit that hugged all her perfect curves.

"Piper are you okay?" Larry asked with concern.

"Yeah. I thought I saw someone I know." I said briefly.

"Oh okay. I think we should order now." He waved his hand and we placed our order. "So what do you do Piper?" Larry asked.

"I'm the secretary of Diane Vause of Vause corporation. How about you?" I asked glancing at Alex. She is still staring at me.

"Nice. I've heard that they are a big corporation. Well I'm a writer. I haven't still publish anything but I will be big someday." Larry said.

"I hope so." I said lazy. Hans placed the food in our table then poured a wine in my botle.

"On the house" Hans said while pouring the wine. "If you want more, just wave your hand" he added. I blushed harder when he winked and smirked at me.

"I can't take this anymore. I need to talk to his manager. Excuse me." Larry stand up and asked a waitress where the manager's office was. I sighed hard. So much for happening in our first date and by the minute it was becoming a disaster. I looked again in Alex's table. She was very attentive to her date. She lean forward to tuck a hair behind the ear of her date then whispered something that made her date giggled. When she was retreating to her sit, she looked at me and winked playfully. I couldn't breath properly. Larry came back, embarrassment written on his face.

"I think we should find another restaurant, Piper. Apparently, Hans is the owner of the restaurant." he said disappointed. An idea entered my mind. I reached for Larry's face and caress it. I leaned over and whispered to him something while looking at Alex. I could see Alex's one eyebrow quirking up.

"It's okay. There will be next time. Just drive me home, please." I whispered to him then smiled sweetly to him. "I just need to go to the washroom. Excuse me." Then I walked towards the washroom. A smile formed in my face when I caught a glimpse of Alex following me in the bathroom.

**Alex's POV **

I almost backed out when I saw who was sitting at the next at the table I reserved.

_"What the fuck is she doing in her?" I asked myself. _

_"She is having dinner, idiot." my ever present conscience said. "And it's look like she is enjoying her dinner with a date." _

I looked at their table. I felt something punch me in my chest when I see the genuine smile of Piper towards someone.

_"Whoa! Whoa! Someone is fucking jealous." my conscience teased me. _

I pulled a chair for Fig. She is part of my meal, hitting two birds in one stone. I mix business with pleasure.

I glanced at Piper's direction. My jaws threaten to drop when I noticed what she was wearing. Definitely the backless dress showed how sexy and smooth her back is. It also showed her perfect curve. I almost groaned aloud when I saw that her hair was up and her slender creamy neck was visible. My goodness, she is a teased! No wonder even the girls seating in here were taking a second glance at her. The waiter himself was flirting with Piper. My protective instinct kicked in. I wanted to grabbed her and enclosed her in my car, away from the lustful look she was receiving.

_"Well look who's talking?" my conscience at its best. _

_"Shut the fuck up!" I said. _

While waiting for Fig to order, I observed how she interact with her date. She was being polite like usual. When I saw that her date went to the office, an idea entered my mind. I reached Fig's hair and tucked her hair in her ear. I whispered something on her ear that made her shuddered.

"You look beautiful and delictable, Fig." I said sexily. Fig giggled and I winked at Piper when I saw her looking at us. It joyed me to see that she was observing me too. Her date went back and she stroked his cheeks slowly then leaned in to whisper something. She stand up and went to the bathroom. I tailed her behind. I walked fastly than what was socially accepted. I grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the bathroom.

"Alex! What are?! Oh...!"she hissed.

I flatted her front in the door and peppered her back with light soft kisses. She squirmed under my kisses but I don't mind. Every part of her that I kissed added to the heat I'm feeling. A groaned of protest was heard when I stopped kissing her back. I snaked my arms around her waist. We both moaned when she situated her ass infront of me. It was like she was molded for my body. I grind slowly behind her which cause her to push her back more to me and her head to move upwards exposing her neck to me. Her veins pulsitating sexily. I can't resist it anymore. I hold her chin up and sank my fangs on her neck. I drink her blood slowly, seducing my senses with her blood. She reached up and hold to my hair, pulling me down more.

"Alex..." she said sensually. I stopped drinking her blood. I heard a sigh of disappointment but I needed to stop. I regret it the moment I disengaged her from me.

"I hope your full from it, Ms. Alex." she said while smiling sweetly at me when she faced me. Fire burning in her eyes. It was evident in her eyes but for some reason I'm afraid to play with her fire.

"Remember this very well, Piper, I don't share what is mine. And clearly you are mine." I kissed her on the mouth sensessly as if their is no tomorrow. She wraped her arms on my neck and played with my nape. We were both breathless when we parted.

"Tomorrow prepare a check and research how much this restaurant cost. I'm going to buy this restaurant." I said then left her wide eyed.

No one messes with my meal especially Piper.


	11. Chapter 11: The Coffee

**Author's note:** Your questions will be answered in the further chapters. I think there is more to their relationship than a connection. Thank you for all of your reviews. I enjoy reading your reviews. Sorry for some grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OITNB character.**

**Chapter ****Eleven****: The ****Coffee **

**Piper's POV **

"What happened last night, Piper? Larry told me that you don't want him to drive you home? I was worried." Polly was stroking my hair. I made her lap as my pillow. We were having our morning coffee.

"I jut don't feel anything anymore. The waiter was hitting on me and Larry talked to the manager. Apparently, the owner of the restaurant was the waiter hitting on me." I explained to her.

"So how did you got in here?" Polly asked.

"I hailed a cab." I said while closing my eyes.

_"Liar! Daya was waiting for you outside. According to her, Alex cannot allow you to go home alone dress like that." _

"Well I guess after taking bath, I'm going home." Polly said.

"I'll be cooking breakfast for us." I said.

After two hours of preparing and goofing around, Polly dropped me off to the office. I brewed a coffee before sitting on my chair. I checked her schedule on my computer to see if anything changes. Only Alex and I have the access to her schedule. I looked again at her schedule and disbelief was written on my face. Every single day in her schedule has two women; one during "our" office hour and one reserved in a fancy hotel. I was so mad, I didn't notice that Nicky was on my back.

"Wow! She has one heck of a schedule with her girls." Nicky said while grinning.

"Ms. Nicky, I didn't know you're at my back." I shrieked then stand up.

"Whoops! Slowly, Piper." she said grabbing one of my arm to steady my stance.

"Thank you, Ms. Nicky. Do you want to have a cup of coffee?" I asked politely.

"Absolutely. From what I've heard from Alex, your coffee tastes better than Starbucks." Nicky said grinning.

"Where do you want to have it?" I asked with a blush on my face.

"Just in the pantry and you should join me before you start your day." Nicky said.

"It will be my pleasure, " I said smiling.

"No. It will be my pleasure my lady." Ms. Nicky said like a knight.

I poured enough coffee in our mugs ang we started a light conversation. Ms. Nicky was very refreshing to talk. I liked the way she smiled; very carefree and genuine.

"And then he said, I'm not a retarted! I'm an eggplant!" Ms. Nicky said. We both burst into laughter from her joke.

"I didn't know I was paying for the both of you to laugh at work while I'm not here." Alex said seriously. I was so surprised that I spilled my coffee all over my white blouse. And because it was made of thin fabric, my bra was visible in it and I felt a burning sensation in between my breast.

"Ugh! It's hot! Excuse me!" I said harshly. Ms. Nicky grabbed my arm and place her coat on my hand.

"Turn your back on us and immediately change your blouse for my coat. I know the coffee is very hot and I don't want your skin to be burn further more. Vause, could you please turn around and let her change?" Ms. Nicky said while pushing Alex. When I'm sure that both are not looking at me, I immediately changed my wet blouse. The coat covered my breast but not the red patch between it.

"I'm okay now." I said when I finished changing. Ms. Nicky has a concern looked in her eyes while Alex was scowling at me. I bowed my head because of embarrassment.

_"What the fuck, Piper! You are so clumsy!" _

"Hello! Can I speak with Dr. Lorna? Yes! Could you please come at 21st fl. Bring something for burn skin. I think it's a first degree because she spilled a new brewed coffee on her chest. A red patch was visible in the area." Ms. Nicky said in the phone. She was calling the resident doctor in the building. Alex was not saying anything just looking at me angrily. Maybe she is mad because I'm clumsily doing everything. We went to the elevator silently.

"I have an appointment outside so I don't think I could wait for Dr. Lorna. Be careful next time, Piper." Ms. Nicky said when we reach the 21st fl.

"How about your coat, Ms. Nicky?" I asked.

"Just give it to me when you're free." she answered sweetly then pressed the closed button when we stepped out.

"Piper, come to my office." Alex said.

We walked silently to her office. When I closed the door, I was surprised to see Alex just inches away from me.

"Come here." Alex said commandingly.

**Alex****'s POV **

I opened my arms for her. She walked slowly towards. I made sure that she is steady when I back on her in my door.

"I don't know why I always like to pin you in a door." I said huskily. She just looked me in my eyes, waiting for the things I will do. I lowered my face to meet her lips while I brought her arms on my neck. I really like it when she play with my nape, making small circle motion on it. She tip toed impatiently to taste my lips. I kissed her slowly, teasing her lips with mine. She opened her mouth to protest but I grabbed the opportunity to slide my tongue inside her mouth. I slowly tasted the sweetness of her tongue and mouth. Our mouth licking each other's taste. Then I stop and distance myself a little bit. She moaned when I nipped lightly her neck. I lick slowly her pulsating pulse and neck. I could feel that she was waiting for me to bite but I resisted. Instead I lowered my lips and lick the red patch of mark exposed in the coat. I lick it slowly, tasting Piper's flavor. I sucked lightly when I felt that she pulled me more towards her valley.

_"Alex..." _she moaned huskily. Hearing my name breathed sweetly out of her, made me bolder to kiss her valley. She gasped for air when I lick a way in her skin. A loud knocked interrupted our moment.

"Hello! Ms. Alex, Ms. Piper? Dr. Lorna here. There was no one outside so I assume that you are in here. Ms. Nicky said that someone in here needed me." Lorna said slowly.

"Make yourself presentable. When you are ready you can open the door. Use the couch." I told Piper. She nodded then arrange herself. I sit in my chair and faced the mirror. The street and buildings were starting to have some lights on them. I heard the clicked of the door. I called Daya first then I called Nicky when I'm sure that Lorna was finished in asking question about Piper's condition.

"How was it? Did you bought it already? It is not insane. I want to venture out in food business. I've heard that is one of the best restaurant in New York and that is the main reason. No! Nothing happened in there. Okay! Daya will bring the cash in a few minutes. You did great, Nicky! I will see you tomorrow. Bye." I ended the conversation and looked at Piper. Confusion and questions were written on her face. I quirked up a brow to shut it. She bowed her head shyly.

"I guess everything is well. Although there are minor bruises in the valley of your breast, nothing to worry about. It will be okay after two days. I should go now." Lorna said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Dr. Lorna." Piper said still bowing shyly. A smirk crossed my face when I saw the "bruises" mention a while ago.

"Don't mention it. Goodbye!" Then Dr. Lorna went out of the office.

"I asked Daya to buy a new clothes. They are in your table. I don't want to see you in that coat. You can change now." I said to Piper.

"Thank you, Ms. Alex." she said then went out.

A laugh escaped my mouth when I heard a small scream outside my office. I wiped my grinned when I heard the door opened and she peered inside.

"Thank you again, Ms. Alex but you don't need to buy me a bra." A red face Piper told me then closed my door.

A laugh escaped again in my mouth.


	12. Chapter 12: The Visitor

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry for the late update. I'm a bit busy with school works. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Twelve: The Visitor**

**Piper's POV **

"Send the contract to Fig tomorrow morning. Set an appointment with Angie Rice C.E.O of Rice Distillery Corp. 9 p.m. tomorrow. I will be buying a fine wine collection for the newly acquired restaurant. Make sure that Nicky would come tomorrow for the wine tasting. Put one meal every evening from now on." Alex instructed me while I'm taking notes.

"Is that all, Ms. Alex?" I asked her.

"Add Angie Rice and Leanne Taylor the diplomat's daughter on my meals." Alex said not meeting my eyes.

It has been a week from now that Alex was trying to avoid me. The only time I could see her was during the time she needed to sign documents other than that we only communicate thru email or telephone. I don't know what was happening but surely she is leaving me confused. One time she was playful and all and then like shifting winds she will be cold and distant. But I could feel that there something different from her now. She looked stressed to the core. Her skin was paler than usual. Red ayes replaced her green eyes. I do not know if she is properly feeding but I made sure that her meals will not be delayed.

"Do not wait for me. Prepare everything for my meetings tomorrow then you can go home now." she said coldly.

I walked out of the office after I'm done arranging the documents in her other table. I typed furiously in my computer. I'm hitting the buttons of the keyboard harder than expected. I can't see what I'm typing anymore because my eyes started to get watery. I wiped the tears forming in my eyes. I shouldn't show this kind of tears in my workplace. I must be a perfect secretary for her even just for a month but all these emotions were confusing and frightening.

"Here take this and wipe those tears away. I don't like seeing beautiful angels shedding tears." I heard someone said in my back. I swiveled my chair to see who was giving me their handkerchief. I stand up to see that Mr. John Bennett, president of Bennett Fitness and Sports Corporation, extending his hand with hankie and smiling at me. I grabbed the hankie gently.

"Sorry, Mr. Bennett for seeing me in this state. May I help you with anything?" I asked while wiping my wet eyes.

"Is Ms. Alex in there?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Mr. Bennett, but I don't remember if you have an appointment with her." I said professionally.

"Actually, Ms. Nicky is the one who set this appointment." he said smiling.

"Mr. Bennett, I'm waiting for you. Come inside. Piper, prepare coffee for us." Alex said eyeing us two.

"Shed no more tears, angel. I would like to have tea instead. It calms my nerves" he said in a low voice, caressed my check gently with a thumb wiping some trace of tears on it then walked inside the office. My hope that she will be jealous by Mr. Bennett was shattered when I met her blank face. She closed the door as soon as Mr. Bennett went inside. I reapplied my make-up and prepare their drinks. I went inside quietly so I can't disturb their meeting.

"As you can see, Ms. Alex I asked Ms. Nicky to recommend someone to be my secretary. I'm expanding my company in some parts of the New York. She said that the company will help me because I'm one of your partner companies. She also told me that you know someone capable to do this kind of tedious job." He said while looking at Alex. I put the coffee down and get out of the office even before Alex can answer him back. My personal secretary phone rings loudly in my bag. Only three people know this number, Ms. Diane, Alex and Nicky. I was surprised to see that Ms. Diane was calling me. I answered the phone immediately.

**Alex's POV **

"I had heard of it from Nicky. I'm sending someone from the secretarial staff but according to Nicky you refused to accept them. May I know why?" I asked not really paying attention to my coffee.

"Well my business is not as large as you but still the steady rise of the stocks of my company made me think that I want someone capable of the work as a secretary. I wanted someone who is dedicated and loyal to the company and based on the evaluation of your company's staff, I have already someone in my mind." he said smiling.

"And who could that be?" I asked seriously.

"Ms. Piper Chapman, your mother's secretary" he answered simply.

I don't let my surprised showed in my face then I asked, "May I ask why?"

"Well, one she has a high grade in your mother's evaluation. According to some staffs in here, she was one of the most capable secretaries. Also, Ms. Nicky told me that she is the reason why everything here in Vause Corporation are efficiently done even if your mom was away." he answered.

My jaws clenched from his answer. How dare this human being to request something from me! But I need to calm down because his company is one of our assets. We cannot afford to lose his company.

"Can we ask, Ms. Chapman first if she is willing to accept your offer?" I asked him.

I pressed my intercom and called Piper. She went inside with a professional façade sporting on her face.

"Well, Ms. Chapman, Mr. Bennett asked me here if you are willing to be her secretary for a time being while he is expanding his business in New York. I don't know how long it will be but I assured you that when you come back you will still have a job in here." I asked coolly, letting her know that I don't like the idea.

"Yes, Ms. Alex. Ms. Diane called while you are having a meeting with Mr. Bennett. She ordered me to accept his offer because it will help the two companies a lot." She said firmly.

"Are you sure about it?" I asked suppressing my scowl. I know I'm becoming an asshole for avoiding her but my pride as a vampire was keeping me to chase her. I'm afraid how strong I wanted to devour her every minute I'm drinking her blood. I'm frightened how charm I am with her smile and warm. I'm terrified that I'm slowly falling in her little trap.

"Yes, Ms. Alex. If it will be for the good of the company, I will do it." Piper said without batting her long beautiful eyelashes.

"Very well said, Ms. Chapman." Bennett said pleased with the answer.

"Thank you, Mr. Bennett. If you will excused me, I will prepare everything for this week and some instructions for your next secretary." Piper said professionally.

"I will now go also, Ms. Alex. I think my business in here is done. Can I go with you outside, Ms. Chapman?" Bennett sweetly smiling to Piper.

"Sure, Mr. Bennett." Piper said then led the way out of my office. When I'm sure that she had locked my door, I get a bottle of wine and throw it to my window. A loud crashed of broken glasses could be heard in my office but I don't mind. I don't care if the light of the afternoon sun was filling my room. The slow burning of my pale skin was nothing to the emptiness I'm feeling from pushing away the woman who can make me want her more than anything.


	13. Chapter 13:The Party

**Author's Note: **I really appreciate your reviews. I hope you are still enjoying reading this story.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Party **

"_I have done what you have asked me." he said bitterly. _

"_Thank you. Make sure that she will stay with you for few months while we are executing our plan. The other one extended her gratitude" she said. _

"_Sure." he said then hung up the phone. _

**Piper's POV **

"Piper? Can you please prepare a data for the next meeting? I need it in 3 hours." Bennett said while passing to my table. He just arrived in the office.

"It is already in your table, Mr. Bennett." I said smiling. It has been already a month when I came into Mr. Bennett's company. Bennett insisted that I called him John even when in the office but I refused so that the other employees wouldn't think that I am receiving special treatment.

Mostly my work in here was no different in my previous office in Vause Corporation. It was already a month that I haven't seen Alex even if Mr. Bennett had a meeting in the main office. I still perfectly do my job according to my new boss but deep down inside I know that I'm just complying to do it because it was my job. I felt that I'm just a mechanical thing living by the moment, doing the things I needed to do. I didn't expect that Alex presence has a very big impact in my life. The emptiness she left inside me is unbearable but I won't let it affect my performance. I will support the Vause Corp. from here. I know that Bennett's company is one of the best assets of the company in investment.

"You have an invitation with the Mayor's Masquerade Ball. It is reserved for two." I said looking at him.

"Can you please come with me? As you can see, I don't have anyone to invite and it will be a business opportunity for us to go to the Mayor's party." Bennett asked me with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Bennett. I will go with you." I said smiling. I know that comparing is rude but I can't help it. Mr. Bennett always uses kind words when requesting something from me. He made sure also that I will be comfortable in my workplace. He is always smiling and greets the people around him. Lastly, I don't have to arrange "meals" for him. Meanwhile Alex is not even sporting a smile when around her employees. Her commands were like a law not to be broken and I had to endure the jealousy to arrange for her.

"_Finally you admit it! You are jealous of those women." my inner goddess said. "And I know you miss her a lot!" she added. _

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Bennett?" I asked.

"Nothing but could you please go home early so you can prepare for the party? I will pick you around 6 p.m. If that is okay with you?" he said sweetly.

"Yes, Mr. Bennett. Thank you for inviting me." I replied.

I went back to my post and finished the tasks at hand. When I'm done typing the necessary data for the meeting next day, I said my farewell to Mr. Bennett and headed home to freshen up and got dressed. After taking a few minutes of bath, I choose to show some leg in a backless floor-length white dress which will help me to move freely and cascaded my hair curls. I wear a light make-up to finish my ensemble. I looked again in the mirror to put mask on properly when I heard a loud knock in my door. I opened the door to see a smiling Bennett. He was wearing a black suit with a bow and a royalty mask.

"You are splendidly beautiful tonight, angel. I'm so lucky that you accepted my offer." he said sweetly.

"T…Thank you, Mr. Bennett. I hope I'll not embarrass you tonight." I said blushing.

"Call me John tonight, angel. I don't think you will embarrass me but I hope I will not get into trouble tonight. I know a lot of men will ask you to dance." he said jokingly.

"I don't really dance, John. Besides we are going in there because of business connection." I said.

"Enjoy the night, angel. Work can wait. Shall we go?" he said then offered his arms for me to hold. He is very gentle with me. I'm still wondering why he doesn't date anyone.

"Thank you." I said shyly. We rode in his silver Porsche Panamera. The ride to the venue was silent and relaxing. We arrived at the venue safely and the party was just starting. Almost all eyes in the party looked at us. My grip to his arms became hard and bowed my head a little because I got nervous when I get all of the attention

Bennett lean a little to me and said, "Don't be shy, little angel. They are just looking because they are mesmerized with your beauty and besides you have a mask. We'll just eat somewhere that is not too crowded." He chose a spot that has few people eating. He took the liberty to get food for us.

"I hope you will like the food I get for you." Bennett said to me.

"Thank you. I'm not really a picky eater." I said shyly.

"May I ask a question, Piper? If you don't want to answer it, it's alright." Bennett asked.

"Sure, John." I answered.

"Are you currently seeing someone?" he asked politely.

"You mean, do I have a boyfriend?" I asked to clarify things.

"You're fast." he chuckled. I rarely hear Alex chuckle.

"_Stop thinking about her!" I scolded myself silently. _

"None of the moment, Mr. … I mean John" I answered briefly.

"Well are you into dating right now?" he asked again.

"No. I don't really have time for that as of the moment." I answered politely.

Shocked was visible in his eyes, another difference between him and Alex. I could easily read Bennett's emotion based on his expression while I have to guess really hard when it comes to Alex.

"I don't believe that. You're too beautiful and kind to not be notice by the male population. Don't worry I know someone who likes you." he said. I just shrugged my shoulders and smile at him. He continued asking random questions about me as we finish the food we have.

"Welcome everyone! It is my pleasure that you have come to my annual Masquerade Ball. I hope you are enjoying the food and drinks that I prepare for you. I'm now opening the dance floor for those who want to dance. Enjoy the night everyone! Thank you again for coming." the voice of the Mayor booming inside the hall.

"Can I have your first dance, angel?" John politely asked then extended his arms to me. Shyly I grabbed his hand and we walked in the middle of the floor. The music was a Latino upbeat that is used for salsa. Most of the guest salsa their way in the middle of the dance floor. Even if John is on the muscular side, he still danced gracefully. I know a beat of the ballroom because my mom wanted me to learn it. After two songs of salsa, the music changed into rumba. We were having so much fun in the dance floor when the mayor announces that we should change our partners.

"Grab your next partner into your right!" the mayor said then the music change again into a sweet music. Someone grabbed me and put my arms in her neck, a woman was my next partner. She was taller than me and she was wearing a mask that covers her eyes. She is dressed in double breast silver blazer with a black undershirt and black slacks that hugged her legs. I felt warm all over me when she smiled at me and a cold shiver run down my spine when she spoke.

"Hello, Piper"

**Alex's POV **

"Hello, Piper" I said in my most sensual and warm voice.

My smile became a smirked when I see the surprised looked in her eyes. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily. When she opened it to look directly at me, I could see a thousand emotions fighting to resurface in them but longing prevailed in her eyes. A tear fell in her eyes which she tried to wipe by the back of her hands but I was fast enough to wipe it with my soft kisses. I could feel that her cheeks were growing hot with the touch of my lips to her skin. When I'm satisfied with my work, I put her arms back on my neck and my arms in her waist pulling her closer to me. I miss her warm and she is so soft to hug. She lean her head on my right shoulder, bringing her hair to my nose. She always smelled great. I felt a strong tugging sensation inside my chest.

"_How could this mere human summon a longing feeling inside of me for her? And why do I feel that she is the only one who can fill the emptiness that she left when she accepted Bennett's offer? What is the hell happening to me? _

"Alex…" she said softly as if calling her lover after love making. She moved her up head up and looked me into the eyes. I moved my head down to place my forehead in her forehead.

"Why is that you can hold me in your little hands?" I asked her angrily.

I cannot accept the fact that she can invoke such emotions inside me. If I will not be careful, I have a feeling that I will kneel in front of her and asked her to come back. I will never do that because I'm a vampire! Humans are mere tools for us vampire. They are living because they needed to provide for blood us. Before she can answer my question, the music changed and everybody changed partners again. I wanted to hold Piper some more but I let my pride won over me. I went outside of the house to puff a smoke. I chose a dark corner where no one was around. After few minutes of thinking I decided to walk back inside so I could get my date and we can go home. Suddenly a group of men in black suit surrounded me, intimidating me with their burly body.

"What do you want?" I asked. I could use them to vent my frustrations although I don't want anyone what I will do with them.

"You" one of the men answered and tried to grabbed by my shoulders. I stepped sideways and punch him hard in the side of his body. I could hear his ribcage broken. Two men tried to punch me in the side but I instantly moved away causing them to hit each other.

"Alex! Watch out! Someone is on your back!" Piper shouted causing me to be a little distracted but because of my vampire instinct I kicked him hard in the body causing him to fly to the other side.

"Piper, get away in here now!" I shouted back. For the first time, I'm afraid for someone to get hurt because of me. But before she could turn away, a man near her hit her hard in the body causing her to be down on the floor. I could clearly see the pained face of Piper. My anger shoot up immediately. I cannot let anyone hurt Piper!

"NO ONE CAN HURT PIPER LIKE THAT!" I shouted then punched him in the stomach causing him to be on the floor also. I grabbed his head with my hand abruptly, making a noisy sound of crashing bones. I'm set to kill the man who has Piper when an arm holding the man was being pulled down by Piper. She hugged me from the back using her other arm.

"Enough, Alex please…" she said trying to calm me. I breathed heavily trying to calm my nerves so that I would not frighten Piper. My fangs are dangerously growing in the moment. She caressed my arms, coaxing me to let go the head of the man. I turn around to face her and hugged her.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? I think we need to get you to hospital to check if something is broken in your body. I swear, if you want, I can kill that man for you." I said with concern. My heart was still beating fast from what happen to Piper.

"_Why I didn't protect her on time?" _

"I'm okay. Thank you. No need to go to the hospital. How about you? Are you alright?" she said worriedly.

Before I can answer her questions, I felt a searing pain in the left of my shoulders. I turn around to know who cause it. I saw the one I kicked, holding another stick in a cross pointed form manner, aiming for my other shoulder. I could feel that my wounded shoulder was getting numb. Before he could even lounge at me, I punched him in the chest really hard that he died immediately in the spot.

"Alex! Oh my goodness! You are wounded! We need to get you out of here! I need to take the stick out of you!" Piper said panicking form the pain she was seeing in me. I smiled from her concern. I'm glad that she still cared for me. I walked towards her but my legs went jelly because of the pain. She caught me before I hit the floor. While she was holding me, I reached for my pocket and called Daya.

"I need you here now. Park the car near the right corner of the house and call someone to take care of the bodies. I don't want anyone seeing them." I said slowly. After a few minutes Daya came with two men in her tow. They put the bodies inside the men's car and I sit my car. Piper tried to get inside but I stopped here.

"But you need to drink my blood, Ms. Alex! Look at you! You are in a bad shape!" she said shakily.

"You are not my secretary anymore, so there is no need to serve me. I don't need a person who doesn't want me in their life. Goodbye Piper." I closed the door and told Daya to drive me home. I reached for the cross stick in my shoulder and a hollow pain in my shoulder. The pain left by the stick was nothing compared by the hollow pain in not having Piper now.

"_It is already done. But why do you need to hurt the other one?" he said angrily. He wouldn't let that happen if he was there. _

"_It will not be believable if we don't do it. Just make sure that she is safe." she said then hung up the phone. _

_I clenched my teeth from the thought. I need to finish this job as fast as I could before the "Event" happens. _


	14. Chapter 14: The Ride

**Author's Note: **Sorry for some grammatical errors in my previous chapter. I wanted to update the story even before tons of school works pile up so I didn't have enough time to double check it. _The italicized conversations outside the characters POV were other people talking_. Maybe they will have their own POV. I really hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thank you for your continued support.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Ride **

**Alex's POV **

The hollow in my shoulder was slowly healing but I could still feel the searing pain. I badly needed blood right now. I think they had used a blessed cross stick to strike me, whoever those people knew what I am. I must be careful. It was very convenient to accept Piper's offer but I won't let my pride to be bruised furthermore. She was no longer my secretary and I cannot accept pity from a mere tool that doesn't want me anymore. I dialed Nicky's number and waited her to pick up.

"Nicky something happened today. Come to my office tomorrow. It's very urgent." I said weakly.

"I'll be there first thing in the morning. Are you okay, Vause?" Nicky asked with concern.

"Yeah. Send someone to my house now. I need my "meals"." I said commandingly.

"Okay. Expect it after an hour." Nicky said. I hung up the phone after. I reclined my head to the soft comfort of my car.

"Thank you, Daya." I said after a minutes of silence.

"You are welcome, Alex. Can I ask a question?" she said.

"Sure. You can always ask a question, you know." I said smilingly.

We were friends since we were children. Her parents were human vampire servers. Servers were the one who do the things we needed to do during daylight. They also do the dirty work for us. We don't really kill people nor do anything beyond the vampire and human codes. When her parents died in one of the "encounters", my mom took her in our house and treated her like her own. Many vampires raised a brow with her decision but no one question it. After all, my mom is the second highest ranking vampire in the clan. When she was of proper age, she vowed her service to me. I trust Daya as my mother trusts her.

"Why didn't you accept Piper's offer?" she said seriously. "More than anything, you needed her blood right now. Based on your reaction to her blood in previous events that you drink her blood, it will heal you faster than before and will make you a lot stronger." she added curiously.

It's true. Based on my observation whenever I drink Piper's blood, my powers and vampire senses became stronger.

"She is not my tool anymore besides she is not a member of the elite society." I said hoarsely then closed my eyes to dismiss the conversation.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Daya said with concern. She looked at me at rear mirror of the car to check me.

"I'm okay." I smiled to assure her then closed my eyes.

_"She is so beautiful and gorgeous. No wonder every eyes on the party was looking on her." I said to myself. _Jealousy was surging inside me on how other guests were looking at her. It was burning and eating me inside. All I wanted was to protect her from those lecherous eyes but I wouldn't dare because of our current status.

_"If only..." my thoughts trailed. _

I heard Daya talk to someone on the phone but I didn't really hear the conversation. I was too busy thinking about a certain blond woman.

"Alex, we are here. If I may excuse myself, I need to fetch somebody." Daya said.

"Who could that be?" I asked curiously.

"Your meal" she said.

"Very well. I don't think I can't settle down in another place. Just make sure that it will be her last time to be my "meal". I don't want anyone knowing where I live." I said seriously. It will be the first time that my "meal" will be coming to my house.

"Sure. I'll be going now." Daya said after making sure that I'm inside the house.

I called one maid in the intercom and request to prepare one of the guest rooms in the house. I don't want any of my "meals" to enter my room.

**Piper****'s POV **

I saw Bennett in front of the hall. When I was sure that Bennett was done talking in the phone, I approached him to ask if I could already go home. The event happened a few minutes ago was exhausting me. Also, I am very worried with Alex state right now. I hope Daya arrange something for her condition. Based on my observation, Daya knew that Alex is a vampire.

"John…" I called Bennett when I saw that he was now available to talk to me.

"Yes, Piper?" he asked with a smile on my face but I could sense that something was off in his smile.

"Could I go home now? I'm a bit tired and we have a meeting tomorrow." I asked briefly.

"Of course but I will be taking you home. Let me just get my car. Wait for me in here." he said softly then walked away to talk to the valet.

"_Who are those people? Why do they want to hurt Alex? Based on their actions, I could say that they know Alex is not a human." my mind asked such questions. "Why does she always reject me?" the more pressing question whirl in my mind. _

"_I need to know who they are. I need to research about them but where will I start? Think! Think! Aha! I need to ask Daya! But I don't know how? I can only talk to her through Alex. I'm fucked up." thinking to myself. _Because I'm busy talking to myself, I didn't notice Bennett stopping in front of me.

"Penny for your thoughts, angel?" he said then motioned me to went inside his park car.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't notice you are already here. I'm just thinking about something." I said apologizing my spacing out then slowly went inside his car. I'm still wondering why Bennett used "angel" as an endearment to me. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked politely.

"Fire away." he said readily.

"Why are you calling me angel? I mean aren't endearments should be use for couples?" I said honestly.

His smile doesn't leave his lips but I can see the surprise look on his face.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes. Of course, I'm not implying that we should be lovers but you used it so casual with me." I said curiously. Something was bothering him.

He faced me and said, "Because I think you are an angel" Then he start the engine and drive safely to my apartment. My face was still painted with red when we arrived in my apartment. I'm not naïve anymore in this kind of advances but I could truly see that Bennett is a gentleman because he didn't do anything outrageous after his answer.

"Thank you for the evening, John. I enjoy it." I said shyly.

"It is my pleasure." he said smiling then he leaned forward to kiss my cheek. I felt warmth in my cheeks but not the kind of warmth that can burn me to ashes just like when Alex kisses me. _"I really need to stop comparing them." I berated myself. _

I waited for Bennett to be out of my sight before I went inside the building. While opening the gates, a car stopped a few inches from me.

"Did you forget something to say, John? I asked while facing the person in my back.

"Ms. Chapman." Daya said in serious tone.

"Why are you here, Daya?" I said a little bit higher than my conversational tone.

All of a sudden, she kneeled in one knee and bowed her head. "Ms. Chapman, I know that the thing I will ask of you is beyond your service but Alex needed you right now." she said.

"Daya! Could you please stand up and tell me what is happening?" I said while placing my hands to Daya's shoulder to urge her to stand.

"I know this is too low for the vampire clan to do, but I'm not a vampire so I will not be budge in here as long as you don't take my offer." she said firmly.

"Whatever you are asking me right now and if it is for Alex, I will do it." I said without hesitation.

"Then there is no time to waste, get in the car and I will tell everything inside." she said while standing and went beside the car to open it for me. When she was sure I was inside properly, she went to the driver's seat and started the engine. After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't contain myself asking about Alex.

"Daya, if you don't mind asking what happened to Alex when you got her?" I asked eagerly. A loud sigh could be heard from Daya.

"The hole in her shoulder was healing but very slow. Based on her reaction, the stick that was used against her was blessed by holy water and piety of the man who struck her. Another thing is that she hadn't taken a meal since the week that you have been to Bennett's company. " she answered.

Shocked was written on my face. "But that was almost month ago!" I said almost shouting.

"I know. She was always saying that every meal she had was not enough then she stop drinking. We tried to urge her to take "new meals" but she didn't want to take one. We don't know how to help her but seeing how she reacted to you, I know I'm doing the right thing." she said with determination.

"_Is she saying that Alex is attracted to me too? But that is impossible! How can a perfect vampire be attracted to me? _

The ride going to Alex was filled with silence but we both know that many things were running in both of our minds.

_**The Other **_

_She doesn't really remember why I call her "angel" I smiled bitterly from the question. My reverie of memories was stopped when my phone ring again. _

"_The different "masters" are talking right now. If you want her really bad, come here at once. We are having the meeting at The Mandalay Hotel" then the phone went dead. _

_My jaws clenched then I dialed my pilot's number. _

"_I need you to fly me to Las Vegas immediately." then drove to my office to be pick up in my helipad. _


	15. Chapter 15: The Decision

**Author's Note: **This is the first time I'm writing this kind of stuff so please don't expect too much. I really hope you are all still enjoying the story. Thank you for your continued support.

**Warning: Contains smut! Do not read in public! ;)**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Decision **

_**The Other/s **_

"_Give me enough time to settle everything before I make my move." I explained while trying my best to put authority in my voice. _

"_But we are running out of time! I cannot let that monstrous being to be with her." she said trying to control her voice._

"_Careful on the things you say, human being." the bodyguard said clenching his jaws tight. "Make your move, man, before the master decided something that you humans might regret." _

"_Don't you dare imply something, night walker." she said confidently. _

"_Stop, everyone. Madam, I apologized with the way my servant acted. It is very uncommon for us to be helping each other out but the chief is getting impatient with the progress. He said that he will give you enough time if you guaranteed the successfulness and safety of Alex in this operation. She is very valuable to us" the paler one said. _

"_Of course. Everything will be successful and safe because not only for your kind but also for Piper. I also apologized with my behavior. If we have nothing else to talk about, I'll take my leave, gentleman." she said then walked out of the room. After shaking hands with the others, I followed her to ask something. _

**Alex's POV **

I'm currently taking a shower when I heard a car stop in front of the gate. I could feel that my stomach was rumbling because of hunger. I know that my "meal" had come. I have instructed the maid already that when my "meal" comes, she will be ushered in the guest room that was prepared for her. I took my time cleaning myself especially my wounded shoulder. The hole is not visible anymore but the flesh was still tender. I chose to wear a bathrobe because I'm planning to get the best blood today after a long time of blood deprivation. Before going to the guest room, I called Daya to my room to ask who will be my meal. After few minutes of drying my hair, Daya came inside my room and immediately kneeled down in front of me. I could smell a different aroma from Daya but I cannot put a finger where I smelled it. It makes me more hungry for something.

"Why are you kneeling, Daya? I don't remember that kneeling is part of your duty." I said curiously.

"Whatever happens today Alex, I swear to you, I only did this for your sake. I would personally resign today after your meal." Daya said bowing lower than before.

"Why would you do that? Have you picked someone against their will?" I asked calmly. Knowing Daya, she only do against what is asked of her if she thinks there is a better option for me. I didn't wait for her answer; instead I opened the door to look who had come to be my meal. But before I could open the guest room, a strong fragrance hit my senses. A low moan escaped in my lips when I realized whom sweet fragrance I smell at the moment.

"Piper…" I tasted her name in my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Alex. Whatever you decided to do with me it is okay. But let me please drive Piper home first because I'm the one who dragged her to this situation." Daya said while kneeling one knee in front of once again. I didn't respond to Daya because all of my senses were tune to Piper's scent. I clenched my jaws to control my urge to barge the room and devour her once and for all. I breathed in and out slowly before deciding to open the doors to the guest room.

**Piper****'s POV **

I decided to take a shower the moment the maid left me in the room. I wanted to be presentable in Alex presence before she drinks my blood. I requested a change of clothes from Daya so that I don't have to put back the dirty clothes I have. I was almost done when I heard the door opened.

"Daya! You could just put the clothes on top of the bed." I shouted from the bathroom while wiping my wet body. I just wrapped my body with a towel assuming that I will only be the one inside the room. My eyes went wide when I recognized the woman seating in the sofa.

"Alex!" I shouted her name.

She chuckled and said "Aren't you too excited to see me?" then she raised her brow when she saw how I gawked in her legs that could be seen from the bathrobe.

"Enjoying what you see?" she said seductively.

I looked away to hide the creeping red on my face.

"I need to put on my clothes, so please excuse me. I'm going to the bathroom." I said shyly. I walked beside the bed and reached the clothes on top of it when suddenly Alex grabbed my hand and positioned me on her lap sideways. I tightly grabbed the towel wrapping my body to fasten it around my body. She wrapped her arms around my waist causing us to get closer. She placed her face in the crook of my neck causing her lips to be on top of my vein. I closed my eyes anticipating the pleasurable bite she will take but instead she kissed me lightly in the neck. She positioned me again differently; this time straddling her. I looked down at her and she looked up to me. Even in this kind of position, I could feel her power but something was different in the way she looked at me.

"Why did you come here, Piper? You are not my secretary anymore." she asked while caressing my arms.

"_Because I wanted too! I wanted to feel your lips to mine. I don't know how did you do it but I could feel how warm you are when we were kissing." I said silently or so I thought. _

"Yeah me too. I don't know why I'm all warm when I touched you." she said smirking. She is more beautiful when she is smiling.

When her statements hit me in the brain, my face became red from it.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't mean to tell you that! It is supposed to be in my head!" I said shyly. Her deep laughing voice resonated in my ears. I like to listen to her voice.

"So you like hearing my voice?" she said cheerfully.

"Are you reading what's on my mind?" I said louder than before.

"Don't shout, Pipes. My hearing is a lot better than humans. And no I could not read your mind. For some unknown reasons I could not do that to you." she said.

My face became redder by the minute and I felt warm inside me when she said my name differently. "Yeah I like the sound of your voice." I said. I waited for her to respond but her eyes were wandering between my face to my exposed neck. I could feel her shaking hands because she was steadying me in her lap. Her breathing became shallow. Her green eyes becoming darker by the minute. Then a realization hit me.

"_She is hesitating because she is afraid to take a risk with me." _

A force stronger than my resolve made me move down to close the gap between us.

"Are you sure about this Piper? You know you could stop. You are not anymore my employee. You are not my tool anymore." she asked when only a hairline was separating our lips.

"_Yeah! I'm sure. I will give you my blood because …because I think I am hopelessly attracted to you." _

**I have finally decided to let what I want act on its own even just for this moment. **

"I'm never sure in my life." I said before I could voice out what is on my head.

I crossed the line to kiss her with all the emotions I could muster. I wanted her to feel what is happening inside of me. For the first time, I didn't only felt the heat of the kiss that could burn us both but I felt butterflies fluttering around us and the world stop its movement. After sensing all the things happening around us suddenly the only thing that mattered to me was the kiss we are sharing. It was very different from the others. It was soft but demanding. She swept her tongue in my lower lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth to let her in. She tasted my tongue first like she was eating an ice cream. She made our tongue dance to a to the oldest rhythm the world know then she explored my mouth using her tongue as if memorizing every taste she could get inside. I could not help but moaned in delight. Slowly I could feel that hands were sliding to my buttocks, she alternated between massaging them softly and tugging them carefully. He hands were so hot and soft on my ass. A louder moan escaped my mouth. Her lips glided down to my jaws, softly nipping the skin around it. When her lips slipped further down my neck, I tilted my head to give her more access to it. She licked my neck with her hot tongue and nipped a little in my most sensitive part of the neck. She scratched me with her growing fangs that left me wanting for more. I whined when I felt she stopped whatever she was doing.

"Goodness! You are so beautiful and soft." she said softly. I was really drank in what she was doing and the things she were saying barely registered in my mind. She lowered me and made sure that our heads touch each other. "If you don't stop me right now, I won't be able to stop later." she added huskily.

"Put your hands wherever you want, I trust you." I answered softly. I didn't wait for her to act, I pressed our lips fiercely. I hungrily kissed her as we fight for dominance. It made me so hot when I could tell that she wanted me to reign the kiss but when she straighten up she was towering me and all I could do was submit to her kisses. Her arms fasten my legs to her waist then she placed her strong arms under my buttocks and lifted me when she stood while not breaking our kiss. I tighten my arms around her creamy neck when I heard the door opening.

"Where are we going?" I asked fervently, noticing that we were passing doors in the hallway.

"To my room. I can't seem to get enough of your taste." she said then kissed me again passionately. My lips were already swollen from our kisses but it doesn't stop us from kissing some more. She opened a door in the farthest room in the hallway then shut it closed. The room was so dark except from the light coming from the moon. She lowered me to her bed.

"Are you really sure about this, Pipes?" she asked hesitantly but based on her eyes she wanted things to happen.

"I want to taste what you taste like." I said seductively.

She closed her eyes and started kissing me tenderly on my forehead, cheeks then eyes causing me to close my eyes. Every part of my face that her lips kissed was starting to feel hot and warmth Her kisses were igniting fire inside me. She kissed me some more in my lips then she nipped some more in my jaws. Then her tongue glided down to my throat and licked the pulsating vein in my neck. Her hands that were caressing my arms slide down to the towel that was almost exposing my whole body. She tenderly removed it exposing me naked to her eyes then tossed it unceremoniously in the ground. Her hooded eyes roamed around to my body causing me to shyly cover my breast with my arms. She tagged it gently then pinned them above my head.

"Don't hide your beautiful body to me." she said then slowly lowered her face to my collarbones. She licked her way down to the valley of my breast where she sucked it gently leaving marks in it. When she was satisfied with her work, she peppered kisses around my breast before she captured one nipple to her mouth then one of her hand massaged tenderly my other breast. A loud moan caused her to bite gently my nipple and pinched the other one making me hotter. I unconsciously elevated my upper body to offer her more of my breast. I felt the wetness of my center trickled to my thigh from what she was doing to me.

"So you like it?" she asked. I nodded eagerly making her grinned.

"I think it's not fair that I'm the only one naked." I said bravely.

"Then remove it for me." she said commandingly.

I half sit to reach her robe but was stop weakly when I accidentally brushed my center to her thigh. It was so good I can't stop moaning loudly than ever. When I opened my eyes, I saw her eyes turned darker green. I yanked her bathrobe without care because I wanted to see all of her. I couldn't stop staring at her body. Her skin is so pale yet it is warmth to touch. Two proud mounds with delicious erect peaks are situated in her body. I could also visibly see a tone flat stomach. I couldn't stop tasting her long creamy neck. I licked and tasted her sweetness until I could hear her raggedly breathing on top of me. When I was done tasting her, she pushed me in the bed and hungrily took my breast again in her mouth. She sucked and tugged at them like there is no tomorrow. I whimpered in delight from the attention I'm getting from her. She slid down kissing my belly causing more heat to spread in my body. She kissed my slightly parted thighs making my skin tingled more from her touch.

"You are so sensitive, Piper." she said when she stopped kissing it.

"Uhhmmm…." all I could reply at the moment. My brain and speech skills were in a haze from the burning desire I felt.

**Alex's POV **

I parted her legs carefully to get a good view of the treasure her slender beautiful thighs were hiding. It was a first time for me to take a woman tenderly almost afraid to break her. Yes, I'm afraid that my strength as a vampire might broke a bone or two of Piper. The moment I tasted her, I can't get enough of her. I wanted to drink all her delicious sweet taste. The sight of her body almost made me drank in total haze. The taste of her skin burned my body in the most pleasurable way possible. My breath was caught in my throat the moment I saw how beautiful her center is. She was so wet and hot. The smell of her arousal was reeking my senses. I could not stop myself from tasting the juices dripping in her center. I flattened my tongue to her so I could taste almost all her center. To my delight, I was right. Her juices were so delicious I can't stop from lapping it all. I narrowed my tongue to tease her entrance then made circular motion when I reach her clitoris. Her hips arch up to meet the thrust of my tongue in her center. My fangs were scratching her lightly in the thigh.

"Ahhh…Alex…Please Alex…Oh my goodness…" she moaned passionately. She whimpered and twisted every time I repeat the movement.

"Alex…Please stop teasing me…" she groaned ardently.

"What do you want, Pipes?" I said commandingly. I wanted to her what she wants.

"YOU…I want you inside me…" she said moaning then grabbed my hands, guiding me to her center.

At first I stroked her center using my middle finger then make a lazy circular motion in her clitoris and entrance. Her moans became louder and louder by the minute. Bolden by her reaction I quickly change my pace to bring her on the edge. When I'm sure that I she is wet and ready for me, I position my finger to her entrance to slowly enter her. When I'm halfway inside her, she thrust her hips upward making me go inside her completely. I heard a loud moan coming out of her. Seeing her so intoxicated in what we do made me wetter by the minute.

**Piper****'s POV **

I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting upwards. She reached for my breast to massage and then she added a second finger inside causing me to arch some more to her hands. Afterwards she used her thumb to make a circular motion in my clitoris, making the delirious sensation more pleasurable. I could feel that my orgasm is nearing so I thrust my hips faster.

"More…!" I said. She pushed her fingers inside more, touching a very sensitive spot in me. My walls clenched her fingers then wave after wave of orgasm hit me. My whole body was convulsing when she touch one more time my g-spot.

**Alex's POV **

Seeing her climax made my own orgasm to the edge but I need to satisfy my hunger of her. While thrusting in and out fast inside her I leaned forward and sank my fangs in the veins of her neck. She convulsed once again because she will feel like she was having an orgasm.

Her blood was even sweeter after what we have done. Her blood was the sweetest blood I had drunk after intercourse. I could not get enough but I think I had enough to satisfy me so I stop. After licking her neck clean, I looked at her and see how she was. Her eyes were starting to closed because of exhaustion.

"Sleep well, Pipes." I kissed her one more time and spooned my "meal" for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16: The Letter

**Author's Note: **I apologized for updating late. School works are already piling up. I'm sorry for not thanking enough those who reviewed this story. I know that the characters in here are really OC but I wanted to explore some of my analysis about their character's personality. I'm always grateful with your continued support. I hope you still enjoy my story. ;)

**Chapter Sixteen: The Letter **

**Alex's POV**

"How are you, Alex? I heard from Nicky what had happened from the party. Do you know who did this to you?" Diane asked. She was now in London to establish a relationship with our partner companies in there.

"I don't know, Mom." I said seriously.

"Do you think they are the slayers?" she asked with an edge on her tone.

"Logically they are the one." I answered.

"But how did they know you are a vampire? Unless someone had told them about your status but I have used all my connections and resources to hide your identity." she said angrily. My mom was not a short-tempered one but when it comes to me she could kill someone.

"Mom, calm down. I don't think they wanted me dead because one of the men who attacked me just stabbed my shoulder." I said nonchalantly.

"It is not okay, Alex. I will be back next week to see personally the matter. I will make sure that they will regret it. In the meantime, I will ask Nicky to investigate the matter. If you needed an added security tell Daya about it." she said confidently.

"Thank you, Mom, but really I could take care of myself." I assured her. I have heard stories how my mom became the second highest ranking vampire that even me had shivered when I heard it. She maybe a sweet mother to me but she a devil to her enemies.

"By the way, are you sure about the proposal you made a few days ago?" she asked me.

"Yes. I know that his company is a big asset for us but according to my study, we will profit more if we invest into food franchise. I have already talked about it with the board members and they agreed with me on this." I said confidently.

"Well I believe in you. Do what you need to do." she said seriously. "Take care, sweetie. I love you. And if anything happens to you again, I swear that they will see hell earlier than they thought. Bye." she added.

"I will. Thank you. Love you too. Bye." I said briefly. My mom is not the showy type but every chance she could get, she would tell me she loves me and she truly trusted me about the matters of the company.

A week had already passed since the time I had seen Piper but it was worth the entire wait. After what happen to us, I have decided that I don't want to share her with anyone. I have personally prepared everything for this moment. I want to see how she will react on it. Just by thinking about her face made me smile. I noticed that lately I see things positively than ever. My door opened just in time. Nicky came in with a lopsided smile.

"So have you finally decided to chase Chapman?" she asked jokingly.

"No. I just want to get what is mine." I answered confidently.

"When did Piper become yours, Vause?" she asked.

"Since the day she came in here." I said seriously.

"_Is it or is it the other way around?" my inner self ask. _

"_Maybe." I answered quietly. _

"I think you get it hard, Vause." Nicky said laughing.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. Let's go." Nicky said then walked to the elevator.

A playful grin was plastered in Nicky's face. I called Daya to get us in front. We rode in a limousine. Nicky opened the chilled champagne. She offered a glass to me.

"To you and Chapman" Nicky said playfully.

I gulped the whole drink down.

**Piper's POV **

"You have a meeting with Ms. Vause at exactly 10:00 a.m. then a lunch meeting with certain Mr. Caesar of Latino Ammo Industry." I said professionally. I was surprised to get a call from Nicky yesterday evening, asking for an appointment with Mr. Bennett. A week had already passed since the day what happened to us.

_"Do you trust me, Pipes?" Alex asked seriously while holding my face with both of her hands. _

_I nodded sincerely. She closed the gap and kissed me tenderly. _

_"Then wait for me, okay?" she said with a smile but after a few days she haven't even call me. _

_"And she didn't have a nerve to even call me. She will never hear the end of it when I see her." I rant in my mind. _

"Piper? Piper, are you okay?" Bennett said with concern.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said what is the agenda of the meeting with Ms. Vause?" he said.

"I don't know sir, but Ms. Nicky said that your personal secretary should be in the meeting." I said.

"I see. Please prepare the personal conference for the meeting." he said.

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else you want?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said.

I walked out of his office quietly but I could tell that he was a bit uneasy with this meeting.

_"I think I need to prepare a tea for him. As for Alex, a wine would be good." I mentally noted to myself. _

I pulled the curtain down to make sure that the ray of sunlight will not be a bother to Alex. I put a pen and paper on top of the table. I sat at the right of the head of the table. I opened my laptop and started to type some of the things Bennett needed for tomorrow's meeting. I was so in gross in my work that when the door opened burstly made me jumped off my chair.

"Aren't you a little jumpy today, Ms. Chapman? Expecting someone today?" Alex said chuckling.

"Nice to see you jumping and excited in seeing us, Chapman." Nicky said.

"Good-...Good morning, Ms. Vause, Ms. Nichol's!" I greeted them with a little higher note.

"Are you okay?" Bennett asked with concern.

"Yes, Bennett. I thought your meeting will start in 10:00, so I didn't expect someone to be here." I said composing myself.

"Well a dealing as important as this shouldn't wait long." Nicky said.

"I guess we can start as early as this, ladies. Let us settle down to start this meeting." Bennett said.

Alex walked gracefully near me and take the seat that supposed to be Bennett's. I looked to see Bennett's reaction but he just shrugged his shoulder and take the seat beside me. Alex crossed her arms and legs. Nicky sit across me, smiling at the scene.

"I think I will serve your tea now, Bennett." I said.

"Thank you, Piper. You are really thoughtful." Bennett said smiling.

"What do you want, Ms. Vause?" I asked.

"I think you know what I want, Piper." Alex said smirking. I blushed hard with her notion.

"How about you, Ms. Nicky?" I said when I find my voice again to ask.

"Surprise me." she said smiling.

I went to the pantry to get the drinks they needed. As for me, I drank a full glass of to take away the dryness of my throat from Alex's statement. I sighed deeply before going in. I put their drinks in front of them then sit on my place.

"You can't do that, Alex, we both know that my company is one of your biggest asset as of the moment." Bennett said clenching his jaws afterwards.

"That is true, Bennett, but it is our right to pull out of the investment in this company for valid reason. Here are the letters and documents for paper trail." Nicky said seriously. It is the first time that I had seen Nicky seriously talking to someone.

"May I ask what are your valid reasons? I think that is my right as the president of this company." Bennett asked with an edge on his voice.

"We will be investing more in food franchise. It will be a conflict of investment. Besides I don't share the things that are mine." Alex said then stand and pulled me up near her.

"Hey! Piper may get hurt because of what you've done!" Bennett said sharply then pulled one of my arm down near him. It was an awkward position for me. I don't know what to do. I looked at Bennett then smiled at him.

"I can take of myself, Bennett." I said then forcefully pulled my arm from him causing me to fall in Alex arms. Alex supported me to stand properly.

"As the secretary of Mr. Bennett, I wanted to read the letters and documents to help him sort it out." I said professionally. "Can we please settle down?" I asked then pulled my chair to sit. I grabbed one of the documents presented but as time pass by my eyes were going wide from the things I'm reading.

The documents and letters were actually about the Vause Corp. pulling out its investment in Bennett's company and getting all it's property and employee given to him. One letter was even containing my name.

"What is happening, Alex?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Just like what I have said I don't share the things that are mine. Now if you are ready to go, Daya is waiting for us in the lobby." she said then stand and offered her hand to me.

"Do not go, Piper. This action is not legal." Bennett said.

"Technically it is. It was stated in the binding contract you signed, sir." I answered him. Bennett looked at my eyes and searched for something. For the first time I could see sadness in his eyes. I took Alex hands and we started to walk away.

"So this is how you want to play, Alex?" Bennett asked nonchalantly.

"No, Bennett. I don't play games. Just like what I've told you I don't share what is mine." Alex said then closed the doors behind us.


End file.
